


Goddess of Mine

by SmilingSkull



Series: Lost Souls [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Body Worship, Henry's a good friend, Lesbian Lust, Longing, More swearing than the last one, Multi, Previous Fic References, Sexual Content, Slow Build... Seriously, Spoilers throughout, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSkull/pseuds/SmilingSkull
Summary: Her hair is the flying white ashes of a late-night fire.And her eyes are the embers, fiercely bright and revealing of a soul deeper than the stars that they outshine.What I wouldn't give to be loved by that soul...Unfortunately, the woman for whom my heart soars isn't aware that I have one.She's barely even aware that I exist.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja, Riviera | Libra/Viaur | Virion, Sallya | Tharja & Henry
Series: Lost Souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607776
Kudos: 21





	1. Voyage to Valm

If someone had asked me a few years ago what was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, I probably would've said it was the hot crimson flames of a perfectly-cast flesh burning curse.

Or perhaps it would've been the last phantom pulses of a still-beating heart ripped from my enemy's chest.

That opinion has changed now, however. Because a few years ago was before I met her, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Robin.

Her hair is the flying white ashes of a late-night fire. And her eyes are the embers, fiercely bright and revealing of a soul deeper than the stars that they outshine.

What I wouldn't give to be loved by that soul...

Unfortunately, the woman for whom my heart soars isn't aware that I have one.

She's barely even aware that I exist.

* * *

I hate sea travel. It's miserable being cooped up in a small space with a bunch of people I don't like, a bunch of seasick people at that. The air reeks of vomit. It has since we left shore a week ago. Smelling that all the time is almost as annoying as being forced to listen to the never-ending cries of those stupid seagulls, or the obnoxious groaning and creaking of the ship's boards. I'm standing on the main deck, by one of the side rails. With one hand resting on the polished wood, I stare out into the deep blue waves that seem to have no end. It's at this moment that Stahl rushes up to the same rail, a bit further down. He leans over the edge of it and vomits into the churning water below, replenishing the odor that was just starting to fade. I hope to the gods these waves do have an end, and that we find it soon before I break down and kill somebody. I don't know how much more of this shit I can take.

My fantasies of murder are interrupted by Frederick shouting, "Atteeen-tion! Captain on deck!"

I turn around to see the knight standing in salute beside the door to the cabin that Prince Chrom now emerges from. All of the other soldiers here, including a pale-faced Stahl, stand obediently at attention like a bunch of trained animals.How pathetic.I roll my eyes, and start to turn away when I spot Robin trailing behind the blue-haired prince and I freeze.The way the sun illuminates her flowing, colorless hair is mesmerizing...

As she walks past me, I manage to snap out of my entranced state long enough to smile at her, but she doesn't notice. She looks like she's on an important mission, the way she walks with such purpose to the bow of the ship. Here, she brushes past Chrom, and raises one of her sexy legs up to rest her boot on the ledge at the ship's front. She pulls out a telescope, and extends it in front of one eye, peering out into the distance. She remains in this position for about a minute before she lowers the cylindrical device and steps back down from the ledge. Now she turns and says something to Chrom, but I can't hear what from this distance. I just see her shaking her head, with her brow furrowed in apparent concern. Chrom says something in response, and the two of them start walking back towards the cabin. I smile at Robin again as she walks by, but she doesn't so much as glance in my direction. She just goes straight into the cabin after Chrom, closing the door behind her.

As the door clicks shut, Frederick lowers the salute that he's been holding this whole time, and turns his attention to the crew again. "Alright soldiers, back to work."

He catches my eye. "Tharja,"

Shit, I should've turned away sooner.

"Seeing as how you're not busy, I want you to head below deck. We could use an extra pair of hands down in the hold."

Below deck is the last place I want to be right now. I'm tempted to protest, but it's a universal law that unless you're some kind of royalty, and sometimes even then, there's no arguing with the infamous Frederick. It's simply impossible. So I give an exaggerated salute and a sarcastic "Aye, sir," and I do as I'm ordered with no haste whatsoever.

It's dark down here, so dark that I can't see a damn thing during the minute that it takes my sunlight-accustomed eyes to readjust.

I'm lucky that my momentary blindness doesn't make me fall down the stairs and break my neck. Or maybe I'd be luckier if it did; that way I wouldn't have to endure whatever torture is in store for me down here. I wrinkle my nose as I walk down the cramped hallway that leads to the hold. The stench down here is almost as bad as vomit, between the moldy straw, musty wood and rat piss. Hell, I'd even venture to say that it's worse. Flickering lanterns squeak as they swing above my head with the slow, rocking movements of the ship, stretching and distorting the shadow that I cast on the dark wooden walls.

I reach the hold, and the old door groans in protest as I push it open. The large room is poorly lit, and looks empty at first, save for the stacks of crates and piles of weapons that occupy it. With a closer look however, I notice the faint movements of a hunched figure over in one of the dark corners, and the flash of white hair as he hears me and raises his head.

Henry looks over his cloaked shoulder, and waves at me with a scrub brush in his hand and a grin on his face. "Tharja, what a pleasant surprise!"

I roll my eyes, muttering, "To you, maybe..."

He cups a hand to his ear. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing." I shake my head with a sigh.

I shouldn't be complaining. There are way worse people to be stuck working with than Henry. I would never admit this to him, but he's actually my second choice in chore partners, next to Robin, of course. He isn't as nosy or obnoxious as most of the Shepherds, and we actually have quite a bit in common. Our native language for one thing, which is primarily what we speak to each other. No matter how fluent I may be in Ylissean, I still find it way easier to convey my thoughts in Plegian, and Henry has expressed the same feeling. Being able to relate to him in a way that I can't with my other comrades makes him more tolerable to be around. I'm not quite sure what this makes him to me, except the closest thing I know of to a friend.

I approach him. "So floor-scrubbing, huh? Of all the lousy jobs to get stuck with."

Henry rises from all fours to his knees, swiping his forehead with his sleeve. "I know, right?"

He picks an extra scrub brush up from beside the water bucket and hands it to me. "I'm sure glad to have you helping though. Otherwise, this would've taken me all day."

I shrug, and kneel down on the opposite side of the bucket from him. "Yeah, well it's not like I had much choice in the matter."

I dunk my brush in the cold water and start scrubbing. Henry also gets back to work, and neither of us says another word. We just work in what's almost silence, save for the usual ship's noises, and the sound of wet bristles sliding across the floorboards.

Without the distraction of talking, my mind soon wanders where it often does, to Robin. It bothers me that she ignored me earlier. I know that she probably didn't mean to. She's got a lot on her mind right now, and has far more important things to worry about than acknowledging my existence. It still bothers me though, that neglecting to notice me has just become the norm for her. I'm sure I'm not the only person she walks past without looking at, but I'm also sure that none of the others feel the same way about her that I do. I'm not like them, and I don't want to be treated like them. I want Robin to see me differently, to see me the same way I see her, and I don't have the slightest clue how to make it happen.

We finish scrubbing the corner. As I move the bucket to start on a new area, Henry also stands up, but hesitates to move with me. He just gives me a funny look, staring at me for a couple of seconds before asking, "Are you okay?"

I really hate how perceptive he is sometimes. How can he possibly know that something's bothering me? I haven't even said anything.

There's no point in lying to him. I know all too well that he's even quicker to pick up on that.

I shake my head in annoyed disbelief. "What gave it away?"

He shrugs. "Well, it's just... You're scrubbing the floor so hard that you're turning up splinters."

He points to the area that we just finished, and sure enough, the half I did looks as if it was done with a spiked mace. "If something's bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?" His violet eyes dart back and forth between mine, gauging my reaction to his words.

I stare at him for a moment before replying, "And why would I do that?"

Despite my serious tone, Henry catches on to my attempt at humor and he smiles. He knows as well as I do that we're each other's closest confidants. I keep his secrets because I abhor gossip, and he keeps mine because he knows I'd kill him if he didn't. He's the only other person in the world who knows about my feelings for Robin.

I sigh and drop my brush in the bucket. A bit of cold water splashes out and hits my shoe, but I don't care.

"If you must know, it's about Robin. I want to be with her so bad, it's driving me out of my fucking mind. But she's been ignoring me since, well, forever and I just-"

I shake my head. "I don't know what to do about it."

Henry raises one eyebrow with a slight tilt of his head. "Really?"

His tone angers me. It's like he knows something I don't and he's taunting me with it. I know that he's not cynical enough to mean it like that though, and so I resist the urge to strangle him as I ask, "Really, what?"

He gives a small laugh before he notices the glare in my eyes and grows more serious. "Ahem. I mean, the solution is so obvious, isn't it? Just ask her out."

I stare at him, bewildered. "Just ask her out."

He nods, a nervous look creeping onto his face as he watches the change in mine.

I laugh, surprised to hear the unfamiliar sound come out of my own mouth.

Henry gives a smile that doesn't come close to reaching his eyes, and he laughs along with me for a second before taking a slow step back and crossing his arms. He seems to take my laughter as a sign of danger, as he should. Normally it would be, but this case is a rare exception. Even though I knew he wasn't joking, I still found his suggestion hilarious.

'Just ask her out?' Does he even realize...?

My smile fades as I shake my head. "It's not that simple."

Henry's tense posture relaxes slightly as my expression returns to normal, and he shrugs. "Isn't it though? I mean, if I liked someone as much as you like Robin, and they didn't know it, the first thing I'd do is try to change that."

A lot of things can be said about this guy, but no one can claim that he isn't straightforward, often too much so. Still, his naivety bears the semblance of something almost endearing. Almost. Maybe that's why I put up with so much of his nonsense.

"Henry, your approach counts on a lot of things going right, but what if they don't? What if something goes horribly wrong?"

"Like what?"

I feel like laughing again, but I suppress the urge. "Like if she turns me down."

"Then you ask again." The nervous look in Henry's eyes fades, and is replaced by one of solemn resolve. "You ask as many times as it takes for that woman to realize that you're in love with her, if only that. No one can control Robin's feelings toward you, not even her. But if there's a chance, even the tiniest chance that they could be the same as yours, wouldn't you like to find that out? 'Cause there's only one way to."

I sigh. "That's a big 'if.'"

He uncrosses his arms and nods. "Yeah, it is. And I don't know about you, but if I were in your place, I'd wanna know the answer no matter which one it was. That way, I wouldn't have to waste my whole life being too afraid to find it out."

He's got some nerve.

The heat of magic surges in my palms as little blue sparks fly out from between my curled fingers. "I am not afraid."

Henry glances at the sparks, yet somehow manages to maintain his unyielding composure. "Then why don't you prove it?"

I shoot him a furious glare. "I intend to."

Invigorated, I turn and march straight back to the door I came through, not so much as slowing down when Henry calls after me. "Wait, where are you going? I didn't mean right now! Aw man, does this mean you're not gonna finish help-" His words are cut off as I slam the door behind me.

I hold my head high as I march back down the narrow hallway towards the stairs. Henry actually gives some decent advice on the odd occasion. I'm just surprised I didn't think of it myself. Of course there's only one solution to my problem; it's so obvious now. All I have to do is act on it.

Locating Robin turns out to be the easy part. She's in the first place I look, the tactical ops room located on the starboard side of the hall that leads to the captain's quarters. I see her through the little round window in the door. She's leaning over a large map that's spread across a table in the middle of the room, meticulously rearranging the miniature fleet of ships that decorates it. She's alone. I can hardly believe my luck. She's almost always with someone, but now, now's my chance.

I reach out to turn the doorknob, but my hand freezes an inch away from it. What the hell am I doing? I can't really be about to go in there and confess my feelings for her, can I? That would be crazy. I pull my hand back. My heart is pounding so hard it almost hurts. She hasn't seen me yet. I can still turn back... But should I? Robin's alone right now. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for, and I can't count on it coming again any time soon. What would actually be crazy would be to pass it up.

I place a hand on the cool metal knob, but I can't seem to bring myself to turn it. She does look awfully busy... I wouldn't want to bother her. For all I know, she might reject me just because I interrupted her work. Maybe a different time would be better after all. I draw back from the door and turn away, but I hesitate to start walking. How often is she not with someone else? The answer is almost never. If I pass up the chance to talk to her privately now, I might not get another one for a long time, if ever. I can't stand the thought of losing my only chance, or of having to admit to Henry that I was too afraid to even take it. I take a deep breath, and before my self-doubt can stop me again, I approach the door once more and open it.

As I enter the room, Robin looks up at me with those bright, beautiful brown eyes of hers. "Tharja, hi... Is there something I can help you with?"

And just like that, all of the nerve that I worked so hard to build up is gone. I've forgotten every word that I rehearsed in my head, and now I'm frozen in place like some dumb and terrified statue. Robin's look of surprise turns to one of concern, and this makes me snap out of it. I've come too far, I can't choke now. Besides, she's more likely to think badly of me for what I'm already doing than what I'm about to.

"I..." I clear my throat. "I came to ask you a question."

There goes that heartbeat again, pounding away wildly like some animal trying to escape its cage.

Robin walks around to my side of the table, and that animal feels like it's about to break free and fly far away.

Her brow is tense with concern. "What is it?"

I try my best to appear relaxed, but I'm too nervous to tell if I'm successful at this. "I was just wondering if..."

Her face is so beautiful, especially this close. I'm not used to her looking directly at me like this, and the affect is so intoxicating that I forget what I'm even saying...

Where was I again? Shit, that's right. "Would you... maybe want to-"

"Robin!" Basilio's booming voice erupts from behind me, cutting me off and surprising me so much that he's lucky I don't cut him off.

Holding my instinctively conjured curse at bay, I step further into the room and turn to look at him.

Beads of sweat glisten on his bald brown head, and his armored chest heaves from the effort of having ran here. How did I not hear him approach? I guess I was distracted.

"It's the enemy fleet." Basilio takes a couple of shallow breaths, his expression grim. "They're here."

Robin's eyes grow wide. "What? Already?"

She glides past me towards the door, but turns back before leaving as if just remembering that I'm still here. "Sorry, Tharja, but we'll have to talk later."

That's likely.

As she and Basilio head down the hall, I feel my opportunity slipping though my fingers like fine sand.

I should probably follow them, seeing as how we're about to go into battle. For some reason though, I find that moving seems impossible just now. I'm rooted to the spot, staring out into the empty hall, feeling the heat of embarrassment rise in my cheeks. I can't believe I just did that. I would've been better off chickening out when I wanted to than putting myself on the spot like that. Gods, why did my timing have to be so terrible?

The chiming of a giant bell rings out, followed by Frederick shouting, "All hands on deck! Prepare for battle!"

Reluctantly, I trudge out of the tactical ops room and down the hallway, feeling the vibrations of dozens of thundering footfalls through the ship's boards.

My comrades all rush past me as I approach the ship's bow, where Robin is going over the details of her battle plan.

I stand behind Libra because he's tall enough to conceal me from her sight, and also because he smells better than my other option, Gregor.

I don't know why I feel the need to hide from Robin right now, I just do. Maybe it's self-preservation, because I think I might die of embarrassment if she makes eye contact with me. I made a fool of myself in front of her, and for what? I gained nothing, though I took a chance on losing everything...

There's a quiet cawing behind me, and I turn to see Henry slipping through the crowd to stand next to me, a glossy-feathered crow perched on his left shoulder.

What the hell is one of those birds doing out here in the middle of the goddamned ocean?

I decide against asking this out loud, and instead ignore him until he leans closer to me and whispers. "I missed the beginning. What's going on?"

For a second, I thought he was going to ask me how it went with Robin. I'm a little surprised that he didn't actually. Surprised, but also relieved.

I roll my eyes in feigned annoyance, because if I didn't act annoyed, he would know that something's up. "Weren't you paying attention at this morning's briefing?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Um, not exactly, no."

I sigh to further elaborate the act. "Basically, what's happening is Robin's going to set some of our ships on fire."

His eyes widen, glimmering with excitement. "Whoa, for real? Why?"

I find that explaining to Henry what's about to happen helps to distract me from what just happened. This lets me concentrate enough on our upcoming battle that I don't end up dying in it. Granted, I do have a couple of close calls. Over all though, the fight goes pretty smoothly... for us. The enemy isn't so lucky. In fact, they're completely obliterated, thanks to Robin's brilliant strategy. Though sacrificing some of our own ships seemed like a reckless idea at first, it ends up giving us quite the advantage. It almost seems unfair actually, how easily we defeat them. In what feels like no time at all, we're sailing away from a giant mess of burning ships, with almost no casualties on our side.

My comrades are overjoyed. I feel like I should be happy too, but I'm not. How can I be when I feel so humiliated? I can't even bear to be seen by Robin right now, especially not when we're around other people. What if she decided to approach me in front of everyone and ask about earlier? That would be a disaster. I go to bed early to avoid that possibility. It's not quite dark yet, but close enough. The rest of the crew apparently decides to celebrate our victory, as I hear them shouting and singing and laughing from my cot below deck. I actually hate parties, so I guess I dodged an arrow there.

By the dim light of the single lantern that hangs in this room, I stare at the graze wound on my right forearm. I got it in our earlier battle, while I was thinking about the same thing I am now, which of course is Robin. How did I manage to fuck up so badly earlier? I guess I could just chalk it up to bad timing and say that it was Basilio's fault, only it wasn't. My timing was impeccable. My approach, not so much. If only I could've been more straightforward, pushed past my self-doubt. I clench the hand that I'm holding above my face into a fist. Next time, if there is a next time, I won't screw it up again. The tiny amount of solace that this thought gives me relieves my anxiety enough that I'm able to drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far. I hope you're liking it. If so, you can catch chapter two at the same time next week.  
> I'll be updating this work every Friday at 11:00 p.m. CST.  
> Hope to see you then!


	2. On Land At Last

Five long days after our battle at sea, we arrive at the foreign shores of Valm.

I've been looking forward to finally getting off of this crowded and smelly ship. Of course, I should've figured that something would stop me from fully enjoying it. Because the moment we set foot on dry land, we're greeted by the sight of swords. Across from the beach where we've docked is a port town that's crawling with these cultist-looking soldiers. They all seem to be chasing after some random woman, because why the hell not? Gods forbid that I be able to savor the moment I've been waiting days for.

I suppose I could just bail town and find someplace quiet to recover from almost two weeks of sea travel. After all, this isn't my fight. Except, being the do-gooders that they are, the Shepherds have apparently decided that this _is_ in fact their fight, making it mine by technicality. Ugh, why am I still with these morons again? As if to answer my question, Robin walks past me at this moment and reminds me exactly why. I feel a twinge of arousal between my legs as I watch the movements of hers, the way her shapely ass flexes beneath her tight trousers as she steps off the boarding plank and onto the main dock. She must've decided not to wear her usual overcoat due to the tropical weather in Valm, and boy am I glad she did.

She walks over to where Chrom and Frederick are standing on the sandy shore, and gestures to the hostile soldiers as if discussing a strategy to deal with them. I guess I'll help them out with this skirmish after all, not because I want to, but because bailing would make me look bad in front of Robin. I breathe a heavy sigh, and start making my way towards the trio, along with the rest of my comrades. As I step out of the dark shadow of our ship, the hot Valmese sun makes me squint and sweat. I'm used to dealing with heat after spending all those years in the deserts of Plegia. However, this humidity is a new experience for me. The air is so thick with moisture I feel like I could drown in it. This is going to take some getting used to.

~ ~ ~

"...And this battle could get tricky if there are civilians involved, so try to keep them out of harm's way."

Leave it up to our captain to come up with the most pointless, yet noble part of a battle strategy. Robin's already finished explaining her plan, but I guess Chrom felt like he needed to add something for it to be valid.

The prince continues. "That's why I want some of you to stop by their homes and warn them to stay inside. So long as we keep innocent bystanders off the streets, this battle will be no problem for the likes of us Shepherds."

Those civilians would have to be insanely stupid to be out on the streets while all this is going on, but I guess our captain doesn't like to take chances.

"Now who's ready to show those Imperial dastards what we're made of?" Chrom lifts his big, shining sword above his head, pointing it up to the sky.

The blade's bright glare shines right in my eyes, and I have to look away to avoid being blinded. Meanwhile the rest of my comrades cheer, as though their leader has just offered them a round of free drinks, and not the chance to risk their lives for the sake of some random stranger, which is exactly what we're about to do.

The cultists, or "Imperials" as Chrom called them, turn out to be tougher than they look. One would think that all of them being distracted by pursuing one person would make them easy targets, but no. Their attention shifts to us the instant we engage, and just like that, we're surrounded. I find myself pitted against a burly swordsman who's about three times my size. Due to his bulk, I initially judge him to be slow, but I am sorely mistaken. He lunges at me with seemingly impossible speed, and faster than my legs will let me dodge, his blade slices one of them wide open. This surge of shock and pain ignites a fire of rage within me and I strike back, not with a sword of my own, but with a curse that melts the flesh off his bones. Within seconds, the swordsman is reduced to a howling figure in a sizzling red puddle that's seeping out from beneath his collapsed armor.

I breathe a satisfied sigh, and brush a lock of sweaty hair out of my eyes. That was easy enough, but my leg hurts like a bitch now and the damn thing won't stop bleeding. The wound is on the front of my left thigh, and that bastard cut me deep. Oh well, I've had worse. Besides, the pain will make a good source of power for my curses.

I press on, moving further into the battle only to find that my comrades aren't faring much better than myself. In fact, some of them are faring much worse. We're overpowering the enemy, but barely. So far none of our own have been killed, but few are unscathed, and more than a few have already had to fall back. The sheer size of our army seems to be the only thing giving us the advantage right now, but if our numbers continue falling like this, we won't stand a chance.

In front of a nearby shop, I spot a pair of heavily armored knights ganging up on that scrawny little farm boy who thinks a cooking pot makes a good helmet. After all the battles that we've fought, it's a miracle that kid hasn't died yet. With a sigh of annoyance, I charge in and deflect one of the knight's flying lances with a gust of wind magic. You're welcome, kid. Now they're after me, but before either of them has the chance to attack, I summon a bolt of black lightning, drawing on the pain in my leg. It's a direct hit, on not just one, but both of them. The two knights are standing close enough together that the dark tendrils jump straight from one suit of armor to the other, killing them both instantly.

As the pair falls to the ground, I spot Robin fighting an enemy of her own a little ways down the paved street. She's got her back turned, of course. Why couldn't she have seen me do that? I hear receding footfalls, and look over to see that the little farm boy is running away from me. The ungrateful coward. Doesn't he know that I just saved his life?

I hear another set of footfalls now, only these are approaching from behind.

I whip around with a swirling green fireball in my palm, ready to strike. However, it's not an enemy that I'm suddenly facing, but Libra with his hands out in front of him and eyes wide in alarm.

I lower my hand and extinguish the flame. "You were about a second away from dying just now."

"I don't doubt that." The priest relaxes his defensive stance when he realizes that he's no longer in danger. "That wound on your leg, you'd better let me help you with it."

I take a step back away from him. "What? No."

He furrows his brow, confused. "Why not?"

"It's helping me right now, okay? So keep that healing staff of yours away from me until the battle's over."

"Tharja, I don't think you understand." Libra speaks slowly, like he's afraid that saying the wrong thing will make the fireball come back. "You're losing a lot of blood."

No shit.

I shake my head. "You're the one who doesn't understand. Dark mages need pain in order to-" My words are interrupted by a sudden scream.

We both look in its direction to see that the little farm boy has been impaled. Why am I not surprised? Libra takes off after him in a flash, but not before ordering me to stay where I am.

"Sorry, blondie, but that's not gonna happen." I say this to his back, after he's too far away to hear me.

I head to the spot where I saw Robin standing a minute ago. She's not here now, but I see her jogging down the crossroad, heading towards the woman who got us all into this mess in the first place. She looks like someone who could use a bit of backup. I pick up my pace and follow her, feeling a bit lightheaded. Either she's a fast jogger, or I'm a slow runner, because I can't seem to catch up with her no matter how hard I try. My lungs start to burn from my gasping for air, and I'm forced to stop for a minute. I bend forward and place my hands on my knees, feeling the warm wetness of blood on my left one. Shit, I'm losing more of it than I thought. That must be what's slowing me down so much.

A dark shadow starts to creep around the edge of my vision. I shake my head to get rid of it, but this just makes it worse. Come on, I'm so close. Robin's stopped moving now that she's caught up with that woman; now's my chance. I start running again, despite my wounded leg screaming for me not to. I don't see any enemies nearby, but I still feel an overwhelming sense of urgency. This is probably because Robin's standing out in the open with her guard down when we're still in battle. Granted, she's far enough away from the fighting that she's probably safe, but I'll be damned if I'm about to stake her life on a probability.

It turns out to be a good thing that I didn't slow down. Just as I'm about to reach the two of them, I spot someone else peering around the corner of a nearby building. It's an Imperial, preparing to ambush the pair. Not on my watch, you son of a witch. With a surge of adrenaline-fueled speed, I dash past Robin and place myself protectively between her and her assailant. I re-summon the fireball that I almost killed Libra with earlier, and hurl it at the soldiers head. He moves at the just the wrong moment though, and it hits his shoulder instead. Fuck. That was supposed to kill him. I don't know if I have enough energy left to cast another spell.

The Imperial charges towards me now, screaming in either pain or rage, I can't tell. I try to go after him as well, but when I take a single step, both of my legs give out and I fall to the ground. The shadow that surrounds my vision is growing darker. No no no, this is bad. I can't pass out now; he's going to kill me! I try to get back up, but it feels like there's a boulder on my back, pinning me to the ground. It's the best I can do just to raise my head and look at the dark, blurry figure of the Imperial as he raises his sword above my head.

This is it. I'm about to die. I guess I couldn't ask for much more... than to go out protecting the woman that I love. I close my eyes, awaiting my fate, when I hear an odd sound. It's metal, crashing into metal, and not the wet crack of it sinking into my skull. That's odd, I think, but I'm not quite able to figure out what it means before everything goes dark...

* * *

"...But she'll be okay, right?" Whose voice is that? I can't tell. It sounds echoey and far away, like it's traveling through something thicker than air.

My thigh hurts, but it's not the same deep, burning ache as before. No, this pain is different. It's piercing... and repetitive.

What the hell? Is somebody poking me with a needle?

"Yes. Fortunately, I think she'll be fine." The second voice belongs to a woman; I can tell that much, but again I'm at a loss as to who it belongs to.

Where am I? I realize that I'm lying on my back, but I can't seem to open my eyes to see where. They feel like they've got a blindfold around them, holding them shut. The only thing I can make out is the faint orange glow through my eyelids of an overhead light, possibly a lantern. But if it is a lantern, does that mean it's dark already? How long have I been out for? Come to think of it, how is it that I'm even alive?

"Yikes, that looks painful," the first voice says. My hearing is starting to clear up now, but my head is still too cloudy to figure out who's speaking. "You sure she can't feel that?"

Oh, I can feel it all right. What the hell is that woman doing to me?

"I sincerely hope not," she answers. "But regardless, I'm almost finished." I feel one last piercing, followed by a sharp pinch. "Could you hand me those, please?"

A shadow passes over my face, and now I hear the snipping of shear blades. Oh, I get it. She was stitching up my wound. I guess that makes more sense than my former theory, which was that she was inflicting some bizarre form of torture. I try again to move, to lift my hand, roll my head, do anything, but with no success. The only thing I'm able to do is to move my eyes a bit beneath their impossibly heavy lids.

Something cool and wet brushes my wound so gently that it doesn't even hurt. I hear the low popping sound of a jar cork being pulled. Now I feel something even cooler and wetter being spread on my skin, and my nostrils become overwhelmed by a sharp herbal aroma. I try once more to open my eyes, and actually manage a tiny sliver before they force themselves shut again.

"Hey, I think she's starting to wake up," the first voice says.

No shit. I've been awake for several minutes now. My body's just too stupid to realize it and wake up with me. Then again... My limbs do feel a bit lighter now, almost like I could just- I sit bolt upright with a sudden jerk, as if breaking through the chains of fatigue that were holding me down. I see cots with wounded soldiers all around me, and realize that I'm in the infirmary tent. I also realize that I was right about it being dark out, and that the woman who's treating my wound is no woman at all, but a startled Libra. He jumps in surprise at my sudden movement, and almost drops the jar of green goo that he's holding.

"Nya ha ha, that was fast!" The person on my other side turns out to be exactly who I'd guessed, which of course is Henry.

Libra doesn't seem to share in Henry's amusement. His expression has changed, however, from a look of shock to concern in what seems like a split second.

He sets the jar on a small table beside my cot, and leans forward on the stool he's perched on. "Take it easy, Tharja. The battle's over now, you can relax." He speaks in a soft, soothing tone, and holds a hand up as if signalling for me to lie back down.

"Like hell I will." I'm not really sure why I say this. I'm just feeling overwhelmed... but by what? I can't remember.

Libra's emerald eyes widen in surprise, and he proceeds with perceptible caution. "Look, you've been badly wounded. You've lost a lot of blood, and you're in no condition to be exerting yourself at the moment. You need to rest."

I feel the urge to protest, but I don't know why. I just feel like I'm forgetting something important. Maybe I should listen to Libra, just this once. After all... I do feel awfully lightheaded...

I start to lean back, when in a flash I remember what I was forgetting and I jolt forward again. "Wait, where's Robin?"

Libra raises an eyebrow. "Robin?"

I nod. "She was with me when- when that Imperial..." My head begins to throb. "Where is she?"

He looks at Henry, who shrugs. Now he turns to me again, shaking his head. "I'm not sure. I suppose she might be in the mess tent. Why do you ask?"

I sigh, relieved to know that she's okay. Now I shake my head, cringing with the pain this causes me. "Never mind. It doesn't matter." I lean back, but I don't lie down, instead propping myself up against the taught canvas wall behind me.

Libra shifts his attention back to bandaging my leg, content to accept my dismissal as an answer. That's one thing I like about him, that out of all the Shepherds he seems to care the least about matters that don't pertain to him. He doesn't pry into things that aren't his business, and I respect that.

Per Libra's request, Henry gets me a canteen of water, and I drink it without arguing. I'm glad to know that Robin's okay, though it does make me wonder how it is that I am. After all, that sword was about to split my skull open... and that sound, the sound of crashing metal. Was that what I think it was? Did she...?

Libra finishes with my leg, and after confirming that I don't need anything else, he orders me to get some rest and moves on to help some other wounded soldier.

Now it's just me and Henry, and a crow that seems to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Henry, what happened with that Imperial?" I ask. "Why didn't he kill me?"

Henry begins absently stroking the crow, which is perched on his hand. "Well, I didn't actually see anything, did you?"

At first I think he's asking me, but quickly realize that he's addressing the crow. If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd probably laugh at the sight of him pretending to understand the cawing that follows his question. He can't be serious.

When he looks up at me again, however, his expression suggests that he is. "Reese says that the white-haired mage saved you." He raises an eyebrow. "Wait a second, _I'm_ a white-haired mage. Nya ha, that can't be right."

The crow caws some more.

Henry gives a slow nod. "Ohhh, okay. So it was a woman. I guess that can only mean that it was Robin. Was she with you at the time?"

"Yeah, she was." She's the very reason I was there.

"Huh. Oh, by the way, how did asking her out go? Did she say yes?"

My eyes widen in alarm. I can't believe he would say that when we're literally surrounded by people. Then I remember that we're speaking in Plegian, and I relax knowing that those idiots can't understand a word he just said.

I sigh in regret at the recollection of what happened. "No."

He furrows his brow. "You mean she turned you down?"

I shake my head. "Not exactly. It's just that I didn't have the chance to ask before we were interrupted."

That's not true. I had the chance; I was just too pullum to take it.

I hold my breath, knowing that Henry's going to see through my lie like always. Only he doesn't, or if he does, he pretends not to. "Well that's a bummer. But there's always next time, right?"

I consider this sentiment, and a slight smile steals over my lips as I'm struck with a sudden idea. "Right."

Henry narrows his eyes with a grin of his own. "I know that look. What are you planning?"

I shake my head, still smiling. "Nothing that concerns you."

Truthfully, it doesn't. Though if all goes well I'm sure he'll end up hearing about it, because I've just thought of the perfect way to ask Robin out again.

And this time, it's going to work.


	3. Lost In Translation

When I wake up in the infirmary tent for the second time, I think it's still night. It's pitch dark in here, save for the dim flickering glow of the lanterns overhead. After a minute though, I hear birds chirping outside and realize that it's actually early morning.

I sit up. My headache is gone now, thank gods. My leg still hurts, but not nearly as much as before. I guess Libra really knows what he's doing. I have a strange feeling, like I was supposed to do something important, but in my half-awake state I can't remember what. I swing my legs over the side of my cot, and after a good long stretch it hits me, and I smile to myself. Oh yeah, Robin. I wonder if she's up yet... She's not typically an early riser, but there's no reason I can't go outside and wait for her.

I stand up, feeling a bit dizzy, but otherwise okay. As I step onto the wet grass outside, I take a deep breath of the cool morning air. I'd better enjoy this mild weather while I can, because as soon as the sun comes up it's going to get hot out here. I make a quick stop at the latrine, and now head towards the smoldering remains of last night's fire. I sit down on one of the logs that encircle the shallow pit, feeling my skin tense at the cool wetness of the dew that covers it. My ass is going to be soaking wet when I get up, but I don't care. I'm in too good of a mood to let something like that bother me.

I pick up a long stick that's lying at my feet, and poke mindlessly at the charred logs in front of me as I rehearse what I'm going to say to Robin in my head. As I mentally play out different scenarios, I look around the camp and notice that there are a lot of tents set up, like more than we have the troops to occupy. I wonder why this is, but decide not to dwell on it. Right now I have more important things to think about.

I've been sitting here for some time when I notice someone moving, a few tent rows down. It's gotten a bit lighter out now, and by the soft pink glow of the yet-to-rise sun, I discern that it's a man, one I've never seen before. He must be one of the Feroxi soldiers, one who came here on a different ship than mine and that's why I don't recognize him. However, as he turns his head so that I can see his face, I realize that he's not not Feroxi at all, or even Ylissean. He's Valmese. I'm confused. I thought we came here to fight the Valmese, so what's one of them doing in our camp? Before I have time to come up with a possible answer to this, my thoughts are interrupted by a set of footsteps approaching from behind. I turn around, hopeful that I'll see Robin, but I'm disappointed. It's only Henry.

He raises a hand in greeting. "Hey, good morning. What are you doing up so early?"

"Stoking an invisible fire, obviously." I raise the stick in the air for emphasis.

Henry laughs, and takes a seat on one of the adjacent logs to mine, but not before drying it off with a wisp of wind magic.

Why didn't I think of that?

"You sure seem to be in a good mood," he remarks. "Who'd you curse this time?"

"What? No one." I shake my head. "It's none of your business."

He holds up his hands in defense. "Whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

I notice the Valmese soldier moving out of the corner of my eye, and look over to see him stretching his arms above his head.

"Hey, what's that guy doing in our camp?" I ask Henry. "I thought we only had one Valmese comrade, and last I checked Lon'qu didn't have a mustache."

Henry's gaze follows mine, and he gives a nod of recognition. "Oh, he's not a Shepherd. He's a member of that rebellion thing."

"Rebellion thing?"

"Yeah, don't you rememb- Oh, that's right. You were unconscious from a life-threatening injury then. Nya ha, silly me." His smile fades when he notices my lack of one. "Ahem. Anyway, it turns out that the woman we saved yesterday was actually pretty important. She's like some kind of leader thing for the Valmese people who wanna stand up against that conqueror guy. And I guess Chrom decided to join forces with them because now she and her buddies are tagging along with us."

"Huh."

"That's what I said." He changes the subject now by asking about my injury. He wants to know how much blood I lost, what kind of power I was able to draw from it, shit like that.

We talk for a long time without really saying much, all the while watching more and more people emerge from their tents to start the day. When I finally see the person I've been waiting for walk by, I cut our conversation short and get up to follow her. Henry catches on to what I'm doing, and wishes me luck as I walk away. I appreciate the sentiment, but if all goes well I shouldn't need it.

I follow Robin into the mess tent, only realizing how hot it's gotten outside when I step into the cool shade. There's a steadily growing crowd in here, all of the soldiers gravitating towards the smell of hot soup like a bunch of mindless risen. It does smell good, the combination of stewed peas and salty ham. I feel a gnawing pang of hunger, and realize that I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Now's not the time to be thinking about breakfast though, because Robin's already sitting down at a nearby table. She's alone for now, but I can't count on that lasting long, and by the time I get to the end of the already long line, I'm afraid it would be too late.

Ignoring my hunger, I make my way over to her. As I draw closer, I feel my courage start to fail. She's going to think it's strange that I'm not eating anything. What if she asks me why? What will I say? Oh gods, what was I going to say in the first place? My heartbeat speeds up as I frantically try to remember the words I rehearsed earlier. This is just going to be a repeat of last time, isn't it? I don't know if I can stand to embarrass myself like that again. Maybe I should just leave now, and come back when I'm- Robin looks up at me and smiles. Too late. I can't just walk away when she's looking right at me. I have no choice but to go through with this now.

I return her smile with one that I hope doesn't reflect my nervousness, and I approach her. Steeling myself against the pain, I swing my injured leg over the bench opposite hers. Here goes nothing. "Good morning," I say, thankful that my voice sounds calmer than I feel.

"Good morning," she replies with a curious glint in her perceptive eyes, like she's trying to figure out why I'm here.

She's about to find out.

"So a little bird told me you're the one who saved me in yesterday's battle."

Robin lifts an eyebrow in confusion. Shit. That sounded a lot better in my head than out loud, even though it's technically true.

She sets down the chunk of bread that she's eating and gives a little shrug. "I guess so, yeah. But I wouldn't have had the chance to if you hadn't seen that Imperial coming and saved me first."

I can't believe I hadn't thought of it until now, but she's right. I did save her. This is going even better than I thought it would.

I decide to play it cool, and give a dismissive wave. "Oh that? That was nothing. Right time right place is all."

"Right..." Robin takes another bite of her bread, and I fight to suppress the growling in my stomach.

I can't be distracted by food right now, not during such a critical moment.

I clear my throat. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. I know you might argue that the exchange of favors makes us even, but I think you did me a bigger one, and I'm grateful." Okay, this is it. I take a deep breath. "Also..." My heart starts beating faster with the anticipation of what I'm about to say. "Also I've been wondering if..." Dammit, why is this so hard for me to say? I was doing so good up until now. I realize that my gaze has drifted down to the table, and I snap my attention back to Robin. "Do you want to spend some time with me later, you know, when you're available?" Okay, so that came out a bit fast, but at least the words were in the right order.

Her expression is difficult to read. It's like a combination of surprise and contemplation. I hope this is a good sign.

After a moment that feels like an eternity, she nods. "Sure, I'd love to. How does noon today work for you?"

Did she just say what I think she just said? Relief washes over me like a wave, and I release the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

I can't help but smile as I nod back. "Noon is fine. Better than fine, actually. It's great."

She returns my smile. "Great."

She picks up her chunk of bread again and continues eating. I take this as my queue to leave, and stand up from the bench. "I'll see you at noon, then."

Now that the hard part's over with, I can relax for a bit. I get in line, and a few minutes later I sit down with a steaming hot bowl of soup. It's not the most ideal food to be eating in this tropical climate, but I'm not going to complain. She said yes. I still can't believe she actually said yes. I've got some preparing to do...

I overhear one of my comrades say that we'll be staying here another night, to give yesterday's wounded a chance to recover before we set out. That actually works great for me because it gives me an excuse to set up a private spot for "spending time" with Robin later, aka: my tent. As I set out my bedroll and unpack my things, I start a stick of lavender incense burning. I happen to know that lavender is Robin's favorite flower, and though I find the smell to be... unnervingly sweet, I can deal with it.

There's a rapping at my tent pole.

Could that be her? So soon? I scramble to my feet and throw open the entrance flap. Oh. It's just Henry.

"Hey-o, Tharja- Whoa, what's with the lavender? It smells great in here."

I'd rather not answer his question, lest I unknowingly jinx myself. So I decide to distract him from it by asking one of my own. "What do you want, Henry?"

He points a finger in the air with a slight smile. "Well two hundred and thirty six gold would be nice, but I just came to ask about a fire tome. Mine kinda broke in the last battle see, and I need to borrow one for training, at least until we find a town with a magic shop.

"A fire tome..." I echo.

Henry nods. "Uh-huh, and I'm not picky either. I'll take whatever you wanna lend me."

Ordinarily, I'd tell him to get lost, but he's lucky enough to have caught me in a good mood. "Let me see what I have."

He waits patiently outside of my tent as I rummage through my book bag, and smiles as I hand him a half-used arc fire. "Thanks a bunch! Hey, I'll see you at training in a few minutes. You're the best." He leaves in a hurry, like he's afraid I might take the tome back if he stays too long.

Training? I didn't think we'd be doing that today. Robin must not have gotten the memo either, because it always starts at noon.

Fuck. What am I going to do...? I just have to talk to her. As this army's sole tactician, I'm sure she has enough influence to get the two of us out of training with a decent enough excuse. And if we can't come up with one, then we'll just sneak off. Yeah, that's sure to work, but first I have to find her.

The chiming of the noon bell rings out, summoning every able soldier to the training yard. I guess that's where I'm starting my search... I exit my tent, and as I head in the same direction as everyone else, Robin waves at me from where she's leaning against a saddle stand post.

I wave back, and approach her. However, before I get the chance to ask her how she plans to ditch training, she raises an eyebrow at me and asks, "How come you don't have a weapon?"

What did she just say? Wait, she's got a thunder tome tucked under her arm, and a sword hanging from her belt. How did I not notice those before now? Oh gods, it's all becoming clear. Robin wasn't agreeing to have sex with me earlier; she just thought I was asking if we could train together. In hindsight, that actually makes a lot of sense. The true meaning of my words must've gotten lost in translation. That explains why she was being so casual about the whole thing. I'm such an idiot.

Okay, so this isn't the worst case scenario; I think I can work with it actually. First though, I need to answer her question. "I uh... I was going to work on my freehand hexes today."

She stands up straight. "Oh, I see. Well are you ready to get started then?"

I've got so many emotions rushing through me all at once: disappointment, embarrassment and uncertainty, not to mention anxiety. However, I will myself to ignore these negative feelings so that I can focus on what to do next. Sure this situation isn't exactly what I'd been hoping for, but that doesn't mean it can't be. I just need to clarify my intentions to her, and training together is actually a great opportunity to do that. This could still work out well if I play my cards right. I just need to "ir con el flujo," as Henry likes to say.

"Lead the way," I reply, and Robin proceeds to.

She leads me past the steadily growing crowd in the training yard, to an open spot not far from the lance targets. Here, she walks twenty paces from me and turns around, flipping open her tome with a wry smile. "Let's get started then."

She throws an arc of lightning at me, which I block with a simple ward, and counter with a fireball. Her response to this shocks me. Rather than block or dodge my spell like a normal person would, she envelops her hand in an energy field which she uses to catch the fireball midair and hurl it back at me. I've never seen anything like that before. As well as being a brilliant strategist, it would seem that Robin has an even rarer talent for magic than I'd realized. Is there anything about this woman that isn't perfect?

I'm so in awe at the flawless execution of Robin's counterattack that I barely remember to dodge it in time. The flames singe a spot on the ground behind me, but luckily they don't hit anyone. I don't actually care if one of my comrades suffers a little burn. Personally, I think the lot of them could use a bit of toughening up. It's just that if someone got hurt from either of our spells right now then we'd be forced to stop, and I don't want this to stop. This is the most fun that the two of us have ever had together, though with any luck not the most we ever will. It's just a matter of finding the right words, and of waiting for the right moment. For now, all I can do is keep slinging spells at her, and letting her sling them back. I throw a bit of playful banter into the mix just to make this more engaging, and to my pleasant surprise, she returns it.

We continue sparring for what feels like mere minutes, but is apparently half an hour because we're interrupted by the break bell. At the sound of the first chime, Robin halts her spell-casting and relaxes her stance. I approach her as she brushes a lock of white hair away from her sweat-dampened face. She unfastens a waterskin from her belt and takes a long drink.

I wait for her to finish before I speak. "Your sorcery puts every other mage in this camp to shame. You know that?"

She wipes her mouth with her sleeve, eyes widened in surprise. "I think that might be a bit of an exaggeration."

I shake my head. "Hardly. Though some of them have more experience, their abilities are still no match for your technique, which is fucking brilliant by the way."

A pink tinge appears in her cheeks and she looks down, smiling. I hear someone coming up from behind me, and faster than I can even turn around, Vaike steps right in front of me.

When Robin looks up again, it's at him. Her eyebrows lift in surprise, and her smile fades slightly. "Vaike? Uh, hey."

"Hey yourself, good-lookin'."

Oh no you don't, asshole.

I step out from behind the Ylissean fighter on his left side, and stand facing both him and Robin. "Ahem, Robin and I were in the middle of a conversation."

He regards me with an arrogant smirk. "Oh? My bad. Hey, I'll let you finish in just a minute." He turns back to Robin, acting like I'm not even here. "So Teach has been thinkin' about you a lot lately."

I take a step closer to the two of them, raising my voice to talk over him. "I prefer to finish it now, if you don't mind."

Vaike sighs, as if _he_ has the right to be annoyed with _me_. "Hey, didn't you get hurt in yesterday's battle? Maybe you wanna go sit down and rest for a bit while we finish talking."

It takes every ounce of self-control that I possess to stop myself from killing him on the spot. Somehow Robin doesn't strike me as the type to condone cold-blooded murder, so I have to come up with another way to deal with this. I recite the incantation in my head, so as to avoid suspicion.

Vaike sighs. "So anyway, where was I?"

The timing works out perfectly. Vaike extends a hand, animating his words, at the exact moment that I finish casting my hex. All it takes is a little flick of my wrist, virtually imperceptible, and I hear a loud crack. Vaike cries out, clutching his own wrist.

Robin steps closer to him, reaching out a hand in concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He doesn't respond, he just looks at me with wide, fearful eyes.

I put on a mask of feigned concern. "Oh, did you get hurt during training? Maybe you want to go rest for bit."

Seeming to sense my murderous intent, Vaike takes a step away from me before he turns and runs away like the coward he is.

"Tharja, what the hell?!" Robin's harsh reaction makes me jump in surprise, and I turn to see her staring at me with a dumbfounded scowl. "Why did you do that?"

How does she know it was me? Vaike could easily have hurt himself training, besides the fact that my curse couldn't have been much more subtle.

Then again it could've just been the way he looked at me, or even the way I looked at him that gave it away.

There's no point in denying it, so instead I try to justify it, keeping my voice calm as I say, "He was bothering you."

Her mouth drops open in disbelief, not a promising sign. "So what if he was? That's no reason to break his wrist! You're lucky if he doesn't report you for assault."

This situation isn't going as planned, and I find myself at a loss for how to fix it. "I- I didn't break it; it's just dislocated. One trip to the infirmary tent and he'll be fine."

She shakes her head. "Unbelievable."

What? What's unbelievable? What did I do wrong?

"Wait, what-" I take a step towards her, but she turns and walks away, going the same direction Vaike went.

I'm left standing here alone, watching her go and powerless to stop her. My throat tightens, and for the first time in over two months, I feel like crying.

I leave training early, using my injured leg as an excuse, even though it doesn't hurt that bad. At least, not as much as my head and my chest and my throat from holding back persistent tears. And I continue to hold them back, resisting the urge to give in to them even when I'm back in the privacy of my own tent. I refuse to let a single one be shed on account of that arrogant little prick. Vaike isn't worthy of my tears, any more than he's worth of her...

I collapse onto my bedroll, nauseated by the sickly-sweet smell of lavender that hangs heavy in the air. How did this happen? Things were going so perfectly one second, and then the next... Everything fell apart. I reach over and pick up the still-burning incense stick that's overwhelming my nostrils. I snuff it out so forcefully that it snaps in two, but I don't care. I hate the damned thing, and besides I won't be needing it now anyway. I pick up the pieces and hurl them at the far wall of my tent, dissatisfied by the softness of the impact. Now I lie back down, and allow myself to consumed by the tears that I find I can no longer hold back.


	4. Bleeding Fruit

I'm woken by the sound of someone knocking on my front tent pole. Did I fall asleep? I don't remember, but I guess I must've.

"Tharja, are you alright in there?" It's Libra. What the hell is he doing here?

I sit up, and my head throbs. The light from outside still casts a dim glow through my tent walls, so I guess I didn't sleep through the whole day.

I decide to answer Libra before he thinks it necessary to come in here and check on me. "I'm fine."

I stretch, wincing at the surge of pain this sends through my wounded leg.

"How's your leg doing?"

What is he, a psychic? No, on second thought that's a perfectly normal thing for a healer to ask.

I sigh. "Also fine."

"That's good to hear." He doesn't sound convinced. "In that case, you may want to come out to the mess tent soon."

Why does he care if I go to the mess tent? I know it's like his job or something to be concerned about others well-being, but his attentiveness is starting to annoy me.

He continues. "Everyone is eating lunch now, and then we're going to pack up camp."

What did he just say?

I scramble to my feet, and throw open my tent's entrance flap so fast that Libra stumbles back in surprise. "What do you mean 'pack up camp'?"

"Well, um, I'm told we're going to head out for a nearby town. I guess plans have changed, and we're going to be staying there tonight."

"Are you serious?"

He swallows hard. "Yes."

Why does he always look at me like he thinks I'm about to hurt him? I guess to be fair, he's not the only person who does.

I cut our conversation short by exiting my tent and heading towards the mess tent without another word. On my way over, I note the position of the sun, and determine that it's almost two in the afternoon. So I must've only been asleep for about an hour. It felt like longer.

The mess tent is even more crowded than it was this morning, which I didn't think possible. Ordinarily, every troop in our army could eat in there with room to spare. However, with all of the Feroxi soldiers, Valmese rebels, and Ylissean guard members joining us, everyone doesn't even fit inside at one time. In fact, there are quite a few people eating outside, either standing up, using makeshift tables, or just sitting on the ground.

I go inside and get in line. I happen to get lucky, and see a spot free up almost as soon as I get my food. I walk over there and sit down, without stopping to look for Robin like I normally would. If she's in here, I don't want to see her. I especially don't want her to see me. She's still mad at me for earlier, I'm sure of it. People like her have these things called morals. I don't fully understand what they are, but I know that they cause a lot of problems, and that they make people get upset when they see others do things that are "unjust." I can't be sure, but I think what I did to Vaike might qualify as that, even though he damn well deserved it.

I keep my gaze fixed on my plate as I eat, determined not to look up. However, after eating for a couple of minutes, my eyes start to drift upwards without me realizing it, at least until it's too late. Fuck. She's in here alright. She's practically sitting right in front of me, just a couple of tables over. That's not even the worst part either. The worst part is that she's not alone. She's with Vaike. Why am I not surprised? I should've known she would take pity on that asshole. Gods, it's hard to even look at the two of them. Just at the sight of them sitting together, I find myself overcome by a wave of emotions, of regret and sadness and dread. Mostly though, I just feel angry. Hell, I'm pissed. Seeing the way he's sitting with his side pressed up against hers, when there's plenty of room on the bench, it makes me want to snap his stupid, collared neck. Of course, I can't actually do that, not when Robin's watching. Even if she wasn't, even if I waited until no one was around I still couldn't do it. Because she would know it was me, and then she would never speak to me again.

Vaike catches my eye. Dammit, I couldn't look away fast enough. Now I have no choice but to hold his gaze, or else he'll think I'm submitting to him. He seems to take this as a challenge, however, and what he does next very nearly gets him killed. With a cocky smirk, he slides his uninjured arm around Robin. Now he pokes his other hand just above the table, where no one is looking, and flips me off. That does it. I jump to my feet, slamming my hands down on the table and earning myself several alarmed looks from the people sitting around me. I ignore them, keeping my eyes fixed solely on my target. The lanterns hanging above me glow brighter and start to rattle, and just when that blond bastard is about to lose his life, Robin looks up at me. With that one innocent glance, my courage disappears, and so do I. I turn on my heel and hurry out of the tent, abandoning my half-eaten bear jerky.

My heart is pounding annoyingly fast as I walk away from the mess tent. I feel like running, but I don't. I also don't pause to think about where I'm going, until I realize that I've left the campsite. I come to a stop in front of a large rock that's jutting out of the ground, one of the many that are scattered across the field I find myself in. It has a rounded shape to it, almost like a face... Almost like _his_ face. I feel the sudden urge to punch this rock. However, realizing how idiotic that would be, I place a magically-illuminated hand on it instead, right in the center. The rough, hard surface is cool to the touch, but quickly grows warmer under my glowing palm. If this was Vaike's actual face, he'd be screaming in agony right about now. He deserves to for what he did, for treating Robin like some kind of trophy, an object to be shown off...

The rock is getting downright hot. A crack appears between my splayed fingers and starts to branch out, widening slightly to reveal a faint, crimson glow. I just don't understand why he felt the need to make it so personal. Does he know about my feelings for Robin? He must, or else what would be the point in flipping me off like he did? The heat is starting to hurt a little, but rather than pull my hand away I press harder, causing smoke tendrils to swirl up from the growing web of cracks. He's trying to hurt me, to get revenge for me hurting him. That must be what this is about. He thinks that my unwillingness to upset Robin makes him untouchable. What he doesn't realize though is that I might still kill him. If he so much as thinks about hurting that perfect, beautiful goddess of mine...

I cry out in rage as I send a jolt of raw, unfiltered energy out through my palm. There's a deafening crunch, and the entire surface of the rock collapses into a pile of jagged chunks, which sink slowly into the bubbling pool of magma that used to be its core. A satisfying wave of heat hits my face as I stand here staring at the sizzling embodiment of my emotional distress.

"Yeah, I get like that too, sometimes." Henry. I know that it's him standing behind me before I even turn around. "Hey." He gives a little wave. "I'd ask you how you're doing, but can see the answer to that question is currently melting at your feet." His face cracks into an amused grin.

I'm in no mood for humor at the moment. "Go away, Henry."

He nods. "Sure thing, just as long as you go with me."

I furrow my brow, confused. "What?"

His smile fades a little. "Look, I get that you wanna be alone right now, I do. But we've gotta pack up camp, and you don't want to be the last person to finish with that."

I cross my arms, annoyed that he has the nerve to tell me what I should be doing. "Why would that matter?"

His expression turns uncharacteristically solemn. "I think you know why."

As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. It wouldn't look good for me, first to leave training early, then to practically skip lunch. If I was the last person to finish packing on top of all that, people would talk, because that's just what they do. This wouldn't be a problem for me, since I couldn't care less what those idiots think. Except, because I'm a Plegian who happens to be surrounded by enemies of Plegia, rumorseven those that seem innocentcan be dangerous things.

I breathe a heavy sigh. "You know, you really ought to learn to mind your own business."

Henry chuckles, and gives a little shrug. "Yeah, well sometimes other people's business needs a little minding." With that, he turns and walks back towards the camp.

I linger here for just a moment before I go with him. We finish packing up before the last of the others, but just barely. Our comrades work fast when there's the promise of a tavern involved. I guess it's a good thing Henry came to get me when he did.

As the last of the troops gather together, Frederick shouts out one last notice of our departure, and we're off. Not long after we start marching, a supply wagon rolls past me with none other than the little farm boy laying on it. I almost jump in surprise. I thought for sure he had died when he was impaled yesterday. Apparently, that's not the case.

Damn, a wagon like that sure would've come in handy back when Henry was too sick to walk. It's too bad we were traveling light at the time. I'm not sure why this thought pops into my head just now. It's not often that I think about Henry's recent illness anymore. Maybe it's because he's made such a complete recovery that it's hard to even remember him being in that weakened state. It could also be because we don't talk about it. Come to think of it, we never have. The day that he woke up from his coma, neither of us said a word about what caused him to sleep in the first place. We just went right back to talking about the same stuff as usual, about curses and tomes and the like, acting like nothing had even happened.

I guess I assumed that he wouldn't care for the reminder of his suffering, and so I've never brought it up. A part of me has always wondered, though, if that was actually the right thing to do. Communication has never been my strong suit, and I guess I just figured that if Henry wanted to talk about his ordeal that he would've brought it up himself. I might be right about that; after all, Henry does have an odd way of looking at things. There's a chance he doesn't even think his momentary death was a big deal, and that it's not worth mentioning. I'd like to think that that's the case, because the alternativethat he's actually been needing to talk to someone, but is too afraid to bring it up to meis almost too much to bear. There isn't much I can do about it though, except to hope that the former scenario is the reality.

I hear hoofbeats behind me, and look over my shoulder to see Libra approaching me, leading a small bay horse by its reins. "Tharja, I managed to find you a spare horse, so you can take some strain off of your leg."

My wounded leg does hurt from all this walking, and I'm tempted by his offer. But then I think about how easy it would be for the people I'm avoiding to spot me on a horse. Hell, it would be hard to miss me. The last thing I want is to draw that kind of attention to myself right now. I'd rather deal with a little pain.

I shake my head. "I'm fine."

He raises an eyebrow, confused. "That's a pretty serious wound you've got there. It won't heal properly if you don't-"

"I said, I'm fine," I interrupt. "Give it to someone else."

He hesitates. "Are you sure?"

I look him in the eyes. "Positive."

He still looks confused, but seems to think better of arguing with me. "Well, if you change your mind, the offer still stands." He hesitates a moment longer, his gaze shifting to my leg as if watching for a falter of a limp. After seeing neither, though still seeming dissatisfied, he walks away with the horse following close behind him.

I don't see him again until we stop for a short rest. He's engaged in a conversation with Virion of all people, and doesn't approach me again. During the same break, I also see Robin and Vaike, still keeping each other company. I don't understand it. The two of them barely ever spoke to each other until I dislocated his wrist, and now they're inseparable. Is that what it takes to get noticed by her, being hurt by someone else? Maybe I've been going about this all the wrong way. Maybe I should've just had Henry sneak up and twist my ankle while she was talking to me. However, I get the feeling that somehow it wouldn't have worked out quite the same for me. After all, I risked my life to save Robin's, and as thanks she's giving me the cold shoulder. No, worse than that, she's subjecting me to watch as she holds hands with that crassus mustela. Gods, just watching the two of them fawn over each other makes me want to vomit.

I turn and walk away, disappearing into the crowd and out of their line of sight. And here I stay hidden, for the whole rest of the march.

We reach the town just after sunset, and no one wastes any time in heading to the local taverns. The army splits up, as multiple groups go to different buildings to stay in for the night. Frederick looks a bit on edge as all of the troops that he takes such pride in organizing start branching out in all directions. He's frustrated, but also helpless to stop what's happening, a feeling I sympathize with.

Even though the group I stick with is but a mere fraction of our entire army, there are so many of us that business in the tavern that we enter goes from sluggish to hopping in a matter of seconds There are barely enough tables to accommodate everyone, but thank gods there's plenty of food. If there wasn't, I'm sure the complaints alone would make the noise level in here unbearable. It's already loud enough to make my head throb. Whatever, I can deal with a little headache. Besides, I don't have to put up with this all night, just long enough for me to get something substantial in my stomach. Then I can go to bed early and claim a comfortable spot to sleep in the room that I'll undoubtedly be sharing. I'm guessing based on the size of this tavern, and the number of people occupying it, that we'll be forced to have about five people in each room, conservatively. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll fall asleep before anyone else has the chance to join me and keep me awake with their irritating little noises.

I approach the bar and order a plate of food, which I take to one of the little tables by the wall. This time I get smart, and locate Robin and Vaike before I sit down. They're at almost the opposite end of the room from here, and though they're easy for me to see, I doubt they'll be looking at me because they both have their backs turned. I start eating. Everyone seems to be avoiding the little tables like this one, presumably because they make it hard to socialize. That is, almost everyone. A couple of rows down I see Libra and Virion sitting together at one of these tiny things, the former laughing at something. I don't know if I've ever seen that stoic priest laugh before. What's that all about?

My thoughts are interrupted when Henry approaches me, carrying a plate of his own. "Mind if I join you?"

I consider telling him to get lost, but when I stop to think about it, I actually don't mind his company this evening. For some unknown reason though, I still feel compelled to sigh like he's annoying me, even though he's not. I follow this with an unenthused "Suit yourself."

He takes the chair that's at a right angle to mine, and sets his plate down with a cheerful smile. All that's he's got is a single piece of fruit. At least I think it's fruit. It's red, and kind of looks like an apple, but not quite. It's more rounded, and has a flower-like bloom at the top.

Normally I couldn't care less what other people are eating, but this has me curious, so I ask, "The hell is that?"

Turning the fruit at different angles in his hand, Henry shrugs. "I dunno. I just thought it looked interesting. The barmaid called it a 'pomegranate.'"

"Sounds weird."

He grins. "I know, right? So of course I had to try it."

He picks up the knife that's sitting on his plate, and cuts deftly into the thick outer peel. I continue eating my own meal, and watch with interest as the blade sinks down through the fruit, splitting it into two halves that fall away from each other on Henry's plate. He laughs with delight at what's inside of them. The flesh of the fruit is crimson, and looks like just that: flesh. Minus the strange little bumps and the whitish seed flecks, the inside of the fruit could almost be mistaken for a sliced-open muscle.

"Haha, it looks like blood." Henry's referring to the small pool of dark red juice that's seeping out of it. He licks some of this juice off the knife blade, and looks disappointed. "Hm, doesn't taste like blood... It's not bad, though. Wanna try it?"

I am tempted, just out of curiosity. I don't want to seem too eager, however, and so I shake my head. "Not until you prove it isn't poisonous."

He raises an eyebrow. "I don't think the people working here would serve it if it was."

I shrug. "Probably not, but then maybe the locals have just built up an immunity."

He narrows his eyes at me, as if trying to determine whether or not I'm joking. "...I think I'll take my chances." He breaks off a small chunk of the pomegranate and eats it with a straight face. Now he stares at the wall for a moment before looking at me again with an amused grin. "See? I told you it wasn't-" His smile vanishes, and his eyes grow wide.

"...Henry?"

He makes an odd sort of wheezing sound and clutches his throat.

I drop my fork and lean closer to him. "Henry what is it? What's wrong?"

His eyes roll up into his head, and he slides off his chair, collapsing onto the floor. Several heads in the crowded room turn this way, and the noise level drops. Henry starts convulsing.

My heart skips a beat. "No. Oh gods, no..." I kneel at his side and place a hand on his shaking shoulder.

He freezes. He lies still for one terrifying moment before he suddenly jolts upright. "Gotcha!"

What an asshole.

I should kill him for making a fool out of me, but that would be a bit counter-intuitive. So instead I back away from him, shaking my head. "That's not funny."

The small audience we've drawn the attention of seem to disagree, as a murmur of laughter flutters about the room. I feel myself redden under their lingering gazes.

Henry gets to his feet, dusting off his hands. "Aww, come on. Was my acting really that bad?"

On the contrary, his acting was a little too good. A little too real. I slap his face, hard. Hard enough that his own hands fly to it and he stumbles off-balance. A collective gasp erupts from the tables around us.

"Daemonium dei incarnatum! What was that for?"

Tears well in my eyes. "For scaring me." I turn and walk briskly away.

No way am I giving all of these gawking idiots the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I get a key to one of the rooms that Chrom's paid for, and march straight up the stairs to the left of the reception counter.

I slam the door to room 214 behind me as I enter it. It's pitch dark in here. I summon a floating orb of light in my palm to keep from tripping on anything.

I walk over to one of the two straw mattresses, and sit down on the corner of the frame.

I haven't even been in here a minute before there's a soft knock at the door. "Tharja...? Can I come in please?"I don't answer, but Henry opens the door anyway. He walks in, carrying my pack. "You left this at the table. I thought you might want it." He holds it out for me to take, and when I don't react, he sets in on the floor. He turns to me again with a sigh. "Hey, I'm sorry I scared you; I didn't mean to, honest. It was a stupid joke, and I didn't think it through."

"...I'm not mad about that."

Henry raises an eyebrow. "You're not? Then what's wrong?"

I shake my head, avoiding his concerned gaze. "It's that- that stupid, fucking..." I take a breath, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"Vaike," Henry finishes for me.

I nod, tears once again returning to my eyes. "I just don't get it. I don't get what she sees in that vulgar, racist bastard. She deserves better than him."

Henry steps back and sits on the edge of the other bed. "Yeah, she does," he agrees. "Honestly, I don't know what happened. I just heard that he got hurt during training, and that Robin went with him to the infirmary tent. I guess they must've just... hit it off."

I give a bitter huff, finally meeting his gaze. "Yeah, you think? You can't pry those two away from each other now."

My gaze drops to the floor. "I don't understand it. All I did was twist Vaike's wrist to stop him from bothering her, and she acts like I did something wrong."

Henry narrows his eyes in confusion, then opens them wider as if in sudden understanding. "Hey, you know what? I'll bet it's some Ylissean culture thing."

I shake my head again. "But Robin's Plegian."

He leans forward, his brow raised in interest. "Yeah, but she's also an amnesiac. She doesn't remember our culture, and if she's going to pick up on anyone's it'd be from the people she spends the most time around, which are Ylisseans."

"That... actually makes sense." I meet his eyes again. "It would also explain why she thought I wanted to train with her when I asked her to spend some time with me."

His eyes widen further still. "You mean she didn't know you wanted to fuck?"

I shrug. "Apparently not."

Henry crosses his arms. "Yeah, she's definitely lacking some context."

I don't respond. I just sigh.

"Hey, I know this sucks, but I think there's still hope."

I shake my head for a third time. "Yeah, sure."

"No, really. Listen, I've only known Vaike for a few months, and in that time do you know how many relationships he's been in?"

He waits for me to respond, and when I don't he says, "Five. He's been with five other women, that I know of, besides Robin. And not one of them stayed with him for more than two weeks. Robin's smart, and the odds are good that she won't be able to put up with his stupidity for long."

I take a moment to consider Henry's words. He's got a valid point, but on the other hand... "What if she does though? What if shit gets serious between them?"

Henry shakes his head. "I doubt that'll happen... But if it does, I guess you could always bring to her attention what a pig he is."

He smiles, like this is supposed to be a joke, but it doesn't sound like one to me. Hell, I think that's the best advice he's given me all night. I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself, actually.

"I think you should go now."

He furrows his brow. "What? Why, did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just hear someone coming up the stairs, and no offense, but I don't want anyone to find us alone together up here."

He gives a nod of understanding. "Oh no, I totally get it. I wouldn't want to be found alone with a freak like me either." He smiles at his own strange joke, and walks over to the door. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight." I make an impatient shooing motion with my hands.

Henry leaves without further hesitation.

He'll discover in a moment that no one's actually coming up the stairs. I just said that to get rid of him because I have some thinking to do. Henry gave me a good idea; I don't have to wait for Robin to realize how awful Vaike is if I can just make it obvious to her. I don't need to hurt him, just humiliate him. I'm not sure how I'm going to manage that, but I'll figure something out. I just need some time to think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! ...Or night, I suppose.  
> I know this chapter doesn't exactly fit the theme of romance, but tbh romance isn't really my thing.  
> So why am I writing a romance fic? Excellent question. It's because I'm trying to improve my skills as a writer by stepping out of my comfort zone.  
> Now, this isn't an easy thing for me to do, and unfortunately it isn't quite yielding the results that I'd hoped for.  
> I could really use your help. Just tell me what you think of the story so far, what you like or even don't like. Be honest. I don't mind a bit of constructive criticism; in fact, I welcome it.  
> Any feedback you can give me is greatly appreciated, and as always, thanks for reading.


	5. The Mila Tree

I'm the first person to wake up in the morning, probably because I was the first to fall asleep last night. I drifted off faster than I'd planned to, and didn't actually come up with any ideas on how to sabotage Robin and Vaike. I know what I can't do, which is to let them know that I did it, whatever it's going to be. That means magic is off the table. I don't know how I forgot this before, but most decently skilled mages have a sixth sense for when magic is being used near them. Robin's skills are better than just decent, which is probably how she could so easily tell that I was the cause of Vaike's injured wrist. I should've thought of that possibility at the time, but I guess I was distracted. As far as what I'm going to do to the bastard next, well I need to do some more thinking. A room full of snoring women isn't exactly the ideal place to do that, so I gather up my things and go downstairs.

It's nice and quiet down here, the only other person in the room being a bartender, who's wiping out cups behind the counter. I sit down at a table beside a window, and stare out at the dim early-morning sky. Ideally, I want to humiliate him somehow, or else expose his less-desirable side to Robin. I just don't know how I'm going to do that without using magic...

"Tharja,"

Startled by the sudden voice behind me, I whip around to see who would dare sneak up on me.

I can hardly believe who I find myself staring at.

It's Robin, but what is she doing here? I thought we were no longer on speaking terms.

"May I sit down?"

Too stunned to speak, I nod.

Robin takes a seat across the table from me, her dark eyes sparkling in the bit of light that's shining through the window. "So Henry told me something interesting last night."

He did what? What could he possibly have said to her? Oh gods, he told her about my feelings for her, didn't he? What was he thinking? She's rejecting me now; that must be what she wants to talk about.

I brace myself for the worst as Robin continues. "He explained to me a Plegian custom that I was previously unaware of." That's an odd way of wording it, unless... "He said that in the Plegian army it's not only acceptable, but expected for soldiers to physically discipline their fellow comrades on behalf of a superior to whom the latter shows disrespect."

Henry, you clever devil.

Robin shakes her head. "I had no idea that you were conditioned with that mentality. It makes sense now, what you did to Vaike. You clearly thought that it was the appropriate way to handle the situation, but I'm telling you now that it wasn't."

Her gaze grows more stern, as if to emphasize the importance of her words, "We do things differently in the Ylissean army. We take care of each other, and we do not under any circumstances intentionally injure each other. Do you understand?"

I nod again, still at a loss for words.

Robin nods back. "Good. You should know that I value you as a comrade, Tharja. You're a strong fighter, and I'd hate to lose you over an unfortunate misunderstanding."

If I end up killing someone in this army, it's not going to be due to a misunderstanding, because I understand perfectly. What Henry told Robin about the Plegian army is true. However, I was already aware of this army's dumb "no hitting" rule. I hurt Vaike despite this, because he was asking for it, but Robin believes that I didn't know any better. It'd be stupid not to let her keep believing that, so I keep my mouth shut about the matter. Instead I thank her for the information, pretending that I was previously oblivious to it. By this time, several of our comrades have come downstairs to start their day. Having finished our conversation, Robin goes off to join them.

I order some breakfast at the bar and eat it alone, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm so relieved to know that Robin's no longer mad at me. I'll have to remember to thank Henry the next time I see him.

It isn't long before Chrom comes downstairs, along with Frederick, whom he sends outside to gather up the rest of our army from the other taverns. The diligent knight returns a short time later, and the prince orders us all to pack up and head outside. I'm already packed, of course. Most of us are, so this doesn't take long.

We meet up with the others in the town's central square, and Chrom leads us all down main street. It's strange, marching through the town at this early hour. With the sun barely risen, only a handful of people are up and about, leaving the streets eerily quiet. The emptiness is all the better for us, as it allows us to move faster than usual. It's a bit unnerving though, being stared at by every unpacking market vendor and water-fetching citizen we pass. I suppose it must be even stranger for them, so see this enormous procession of soldiers moving in near-silence through their town at the crack of dawn. We're not the Imperials that they're likely used to seeing, and while there are a few Valmese among us, most of us are foreigners. I wonder if they know why we're here, what we're doing for their country. If they do, they better damn well appreciate it.

We walk all the way through and out of the town, down a road with a forest on one side, and a sprawling meadow on the other. Chrom veers off into the meadow, and waits until we're all a ways into the knee-high grass before he calls for a halt. Why we've marched out into the middle of nowhere only to stop is beyond me. My comrades don't seem to know what's going on either, as their faces mirror my confusion.

Chrom doesn't keep us in suspense for long, however, as he proceeds to explain himself. "Shepherds," he shouts loud enough for us all to hear. "Allies and friends, I apologize for neglecting to enlighten you on today's endeavor thus far. I assure you, 'twas not out of forgetfulness, but of caution. For you see, we could not risk our plans being overheard by the Imperial spies likely to be lurking in the town from which we've just departed. We deemed it necessary to wait until we were a safe distance from the enemies' ears before we briefed you all on our current mission."

Ah, there it is. I had a feeling that all of these theatrics would have something to do with a battle.

The prince continues, "As I'm sure most of you are aware, we are currently in the process of rallying troops from the Valmese resistance to join our forces. This is no easy task, as the resistance is far from being an organized army. They, like many, fear the consequences of standing up against Walhart. They are in desperate need of a strong leader who will guide them, along with us, down the path to victory. Such a leader does exist, here in Valm. Her name is Lady Tiki, and she is an oracle of the prophets, commonly known as Naga's Voice."

I hear a small gasp, and look beside me to see Libra place a hand over his heart, his eyes wide. Based on the priest's reaction to her name, I'm guessing that this Tiki person is some kind of religious icon. I've never heard of her, but I must just be out of the loop because it seems that everyone around me is suddenly showing more interest in Chrom's words.

A woman steps forward from the crowd now. I recognize her as the one we saved in the port town when we first arrived here. She's the Valmese resistance leader, Say'ri. She walks up beside Chrom, who gives her a nod of acknowledgement as she turns to face the curious crowd. "In order to enlist the help of Lady Tiki, we must first lend her ours. For you see, she has been imprisoned by men of Walhart."

Several people gasp this time. I guess this icon must be a popular one, as many of my comrades seem upset by the mere notion that anyone might do her harm.

Say'ri continues, "She is being held captive within one of her own shrines, at the holy Mila Tree. However, she won't be detained there much longer, for today we shall venture to this shrine and free our Lady from those who seek to oppress her. Today, we will take the next step in bringing peace back to this glorious nation."

When she says this, every Valmese soldier that I can see places their hands fist-in-palm in front of their chests in what I assume to be some kind of salute. Say'ri returns their gesture with a gratified look in her eyes, and with that, our briefing is concluded, and we resume our march.

It turns out that this Mila Tree isn't very far, as we reach it after only a few hours of walking. I was starting to wonder what makes this tree is significant. After all, those fuckers are everywhere, so why is this one so special? When I see it, however, I understand. It's colossal. I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes, that any tree could be so... big. We're about a quarter of a mile away from it now, and even from this distance it's impossible to see the top of its massive branches. The tree's foliage is so vast that it casts a dark shadow over the entire valley. This shadow actually works to our advantage, cloaking us from the enemies eyes as we approach. Once we get close enough to see them, we stop on the inner edge of a forest so that they can't see us as our leaders plan their strategy.

Flavia shakes her head as she surveys the battleground before us. "That's a lot of archers."

"They must be expecting an attack from above," Chrom remarks.

"And they're wise to," Robin adds. "Flying troops not only have the advantage of avoiding the rough terrain, but possess the means to reach the shrine while bypassing the guarded entrance altogether."

Frederick nods in agreement. "Indeed. Though archers pose a significant threat to our pegasus and wyvern riders, 'twould be unwise to not utilize the advantage that they will otherwise have in this battle. Therefore, I suggest that we aim to eliminate the archers as quickly as possible."

"I say we charge the bastards," Basilio interjects. "Send in our armored knights and knock 'em out." He punches the air as if to demonstrate his suggestion.

Say'ri gives the one-eyed Feroxi a thoughtful look. "That makes sense. However, the knights will need backup. I recommend sending out the mages to follow. Their long-ranged attacks should prove useful in finishing off any stragglers."

The others agree with her, and spend another few minutes devising the finer details of their strategy before they begin giving out orders. Our army rearranges its formation, and once everyone's in position, we strike. Maintaining stealth throughout our approach turns out to be a wise choice, as it allows us to catch the enemy off guard. At the sight of a charge that came seemingly from nowhere, the Imperials scramble to ready their weapons. The enemy archers send out a hail of hastily-fired arrows, which miss more targets than they hit. However, even the shots that they do land have little to no affect on our heavily-armored front liners. Most of them don't even have time to redraw their bows before our forces close in on them. I almost feel sorry for the bastards... Almost.

With the front line now engaging, it's our turn to join the fight, us being the mages of course. The terrain is unlike any I've ever traversed before, let alone fought on. As we charge into the fray, we aren't running across grass but over giant roots. They sprawl out around the Mila Tree in an impressively large radius, transforming the battlefield into an enormous web of alternately raised and lowered ground. We keep to the high ground, for obvious reasons, and pick up speed as we make our assault. The enemy swordsmen have intercepted the knights in front of us, and the archers are taking advantage of the distraction by trying to slip away. Looks like we finally get to have our fun. The moment we're in range, (Robin, Henry, the others and myself) we rush the stray archers with a flurry of spells that they don't even get the chance to react to. When the last archer falls, I hear a sharp whistle behind me, and look back to see our flyers leaving the ground. Behind them, a second wave of soldiers approaches on foot to cover our backs as we delve further into the fight.

The enemies break through our front line, and now we're forced to engage in close-quarters combat. They put up a good fight, for soldiers that weren't even ready for battle. The first ones to reach us are axe-wielding beserkers, and they show no mercy. I move closer to Robin to cover her back, not that she needs it. She's doing fine on her own, as usual. Our backup reaches the fight, and with their help we press forward again, slaughtering every Imperial in our path. With all of our troops now on the field, we vastly outnumber them. They don't stand a chance.

The enemy commander is the last one standing, but he doesn't stay that way for long. Can that really be it? It feels like this battle was over as soon as it started. Oh well, no one will hear me complaining. It was just a bit anticlimactic is all.

With the entrance to the shrine now unguarded, a small group of people (the royals, the khans, Robin and a couple of others) begin their ascent up the stairs inside of the massive tree. The rest of us just sort of... wait. The healers go around tending to the few people who were wounded. We suffered no fatalities that I'm aware of. I seek out Henry, and spot him sitting on one of the wider tree roots with his back to me. He's leaning forward with his arms wrapped around him, like he's hurt or something. However, when I get closer he sits up straight and looks at me over his shoulder with a cheery grin.

"We sure mopped the floor with them, huh?"

I ignore his remark as I sit down beside him. "Why were you sitting like that?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"You were all hunched over just now. Why?"

Henry's eyes light up with understanding and he smiles again. "Oh, I was just playing with this cute little spider I found. He's-" He cuts his sentence short as he looks down in front of his crossed legs. "Huh, I guess he's gone now." He gives a nonchalant shrug, and looks up at me again. "So what's up?"

It takes me a second to remember what I was going to say. Oh, right. "I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for talking to Robin last night."

"Aw, that was no trouble, really." He gives a dismissive little wave. "So since you know that I talked to her, does that mean she talked to you?"

I nod. "Yeah, she just wanted to tell me that she understands why I hurt Vaike. She's got it wrong of course, but I didn't bother to correct her. I also didn't take the conversation any further."

Henry gives an odd sort of half-smile. "Well on the bright side, at least she's not mad at you anymore."

Though I won't admit it to him, he's got a point. Things could definitely be worse... but they could also be better.

Before long, the absent party emerges from the shrine, their return announced by the sudden quiet that washes over my comrades like a wave. Everyone stops what they're doing and turns to look at the woman who's following behind the small group. Seeing as how Libra looks about ready to faint in her presence, I assume that this must be that oracle lady everyone's so obsessed with. I don't see what makes her so special. She's a manakete, but we've already got one of those in our army. Oh and I guess she's got green hair, but other than that she just looks kind of... ordinary.

"Everyone, your attention please," Chrom shouts, though he doesn't need to because everyone's already paying attention. "I wish to congratulate you all on a job well done. Lady Tiki is well and unharmed thanks to your brave sacrifice today."

A round of applause breaks out as he says this. The fuck are those morons clapping for? We didn't sacrifice anything except the better part of our morning and a bit of excess energy that most of us could stand to burn off anyway.

The prince signals for silence, and as the noise dies down he continues. "We have done well, however our work is not yet finished. Lady Tiki must now venture to a holy temple in the heart of this country, where she will call the Valmese people together in prayer and unity against Walhart. I will assign a small squadron of soldiers to escort her there safely."

Tiki says nothing as her role in the fate of Valm's future is discussed. She doesn't look bored exactly, but her eyes are heavily-lidded, making her look like she could fall asleep where she's standing.

Robin steps forward now, and Chrom allows her to take over speaking. "The rest of us will have our work cut out for us, I'm afraid. There is a keep called Fort Steiger, which has been invaded by Walhart's forces. It is imperative that we reclaim this fort, and there is no time to waste. It's fortunate that we were able to conserve our strength in this morning's battle, as it will be much needed in the hours to come."

I sense a sudden air of unease among my comrades. Their expressions suggest that they share my doubts about claiming two victories in one day. I mean, this last battle was a breeze and all, but that's largely because the enemy wasn't ready for a fight. Taking over a fort is a whole different game. It can be hard just to penetrate the structural defenses, and that's not to mention all of the battle-ready soldiers sure to be inside of them. We may be pushing our limits with this endeavor.

Chrom seems to pick up on everyone's doubts, and decides to offer us some encouragement. "There is already a camp of resistance troops in the area, ready to join us in the fight, but we must make haste. If we want to stay ahead of the enemy, time is of the essence. We can do this." He pounds a fist in his hand as if to emphasize his point. "If anyone can take on Walhart's army, it's us. So let us march down to that fort and take the next step towards conquering the conqueror!" With that, he lifts his fist from his hand and shoots it up into the air, like he's punching some invisible bird.

I have no idea why this evokes so much excitement in my comrades, but they all cheer with such energy that they look like they're ready to fight again this very minute. I don't think I'll ever understand these people.

We take a short rest, and eat a quick lunch, and now the army splits into four groups. The smallest group is the squadron responsible for escorting Lady Tiki to that temple place. The two largest are composed mostly of Valmese and Feroxi, and are apparently going to serve as distractions for the Imperial bases north and south of here. Meanwhile the rest of usmostly Shepherds with a few Feroxi and Valmese tag-alongsset out to pursue the target that the others are distracting the enemy from, which is of course Steiger.

It's a long walk, almost half a day. The sun's starting to set by the time we get there. I still think this is a bad idea, but I'm pretty sure nobody cares what I think. So after a quick briefing on our battle plan, I'm sent into this reckless fight with no say in the matter whatsoever. The Feroxi khans lead the attack with their troops, breaking through the defenses at the main gate and assaulting the enemy head-on in the northerners' signature style. They push their way through the growing hoard of enemy soldiers, forming a solid line all the way to the castle doors. Now they begin to inch apart from each other in opposite directions, driving the enemy back and creating an open path to the fort's entrance.

Now it's our turn to join the fight, not that I'm especially eager to. As soon as the path grows wide enough, we execute our charge. It's perfect timing too, because the Resistance fighters are approaching from the rear. We press forward, and they follow behind, drawing their weapons to fight. There's something unsettling about the way they're looking at us though, staring us down instead of the enemy, almost as if- They reach the back end of our ranks, and one of the swordsmen attacks a Ylissean guard member from behind, slicing his head clean off. Several people scream in shock and horror, and several others draw their blades in an instinctive response to the bloodshed. What the hell? I thought these people were supposed to help us. Instead, they're trying to kill us.


	6. Struggle at Steiger

Flavia is the first to realize what's going on. She breaks formation and rushes between us and the resistance forces, along with a couple dozen of her men.

As they engage in combat, she shouts, "Dammit, I thought these bastards were supposed to help us!" She shoves her blade through a turncloak's throat, soaking her gloved hand in blood. "Gah, everyone head to the castle now! We can't keep 'em off your backs for long. Go!"

She doesn't have to tell us twice. Most of our group is already inside the castle, and now the rest of us follow suit. What we walk into is chaos. There are even more soldiers inside the castle than outside it, scores of them thundering up the multiple staircases in the floor of the entrance hall. Those coming up from below, I realize, are more resistance fighters. Shit, how'd they get inside so fast? Our leaders seem to be wondering the same thing, as they're scrambling to organize a counter to the enemy's relentless assault. What have we gotten ourselves into?

Everyone is too preoccupied fighting to give us new arrivals orders, so we take the initiative to fight without direction. I end up facing off against a heavily-armored lance-wielder. I like it when they wear so much armor. They let their guard down because they think they're invincible, but really all of that armor just makes them all the easier for me to kill. Just a simple arc thunder is all it takes to bring him down, amplified of course by the metal he's covered in. He's writhing on the floor before he even knows what hit him. That ended too fast for me to really savor it, but oh well. Maybe my next victim will have more endurance.

A gap opens up in our opponents' defenses, and Robin takes it. She runs through the open passage and disappears into another room, followed by Chrom, Frederick, and Maribelle.

With our commander and tactician gone, Say'ri assumes leadership, shouting out new orders for us. "Swordsmen, head to the stairwells and stop more assailants from coming up. Archers, provide cover-fire."

The hall fills with the sound of shuffling boots and clanking armor as soldiers move to their new positions.

Say'ri goes on. "Axe-wielders and horsemen, charge the frontal defenses. And mages... advance."

Everyone moves in unison to carry out our stand-in commander's orders.I'm not sure why she's sending us mages forward. It's almost like she doesn't know what to do with us. I don't object to it though, especially since it'll only bring me closer to Robin.

I take the lead, heading down a long, narrow hallway along with Henry, Ricken, and Miriel. For some reason, Panne, Nowi and Gaius tag along too. I suppose the first two aren't sure where the line for "mage" is drawn. As for Gaius- Actually, I have no idea why he's following us. Regardless, I'm glad they're all here. The more backup I have, the quicker I'll be able to get to Robin. Really, that's all I care about in this battle. Reclaiming the fort is nice and all, but if anything were to happen to her because of our having to improvise so much of our strategy... Well, I'll just have to make sure nothing happens.

Henry comes up behind me, and I let him move to the front. If he wants to fight the enemies in my stead, I won't stop him. For whatever reason, the passage that I picked happens to be heavily guarded. That's just my luck. It's not like we can turn back either, because they'd only follow us. The guard at the front, another lance-wielder, charges forward to stop Henry's advancing.

"Nya ha, you're a lively one, aren't you?" Henry side-rolls to dodge his opponent's thrust attack, and looks over his shoulder at him with a broad grin. "Too slow!"

The Imperial looks annoyed, but this expression soon changes to alarm. And now his eyes widen in pain and shock as he starts puking his guts out, literally. His lance clatters on the floor as his internal organs pour out of his mouth, and pile up in a pool of blood at his feet. Still kneeling, Henry laughs with glee at the effect of his stealthily-slung curse. I don't know how in the gods' names he's still standing, but the Imperial now clutches his chest, his face turning chalk-white as his actual heart flies out of his mouth. He collapses now and falls along with it, splashing into the gut pile with a sick, squishing thud.

Nowi stomps her foot, fists clenched at her sides. "Ugh, Henry! Why did your spell have to be so yucky? The whole place stinks now." She pinches her nose, waving a hand in front of her scowling face.

Henry stands up, red in the face from laughing. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away." He's so not sorry. His delighted expression makes that much obvious.

Personally, I found it quite entertaining. I guess not everyone felt the same way though, because the enemy soldiers in front of us look mortified. Some of them are actually trembling, yet they hold their ground. They've crossed the line from brave to stupid if they're still willing to fight us after what Henry just did. Whatever, I just hope it doesn't take too long.

I walk through Henry's mess over to his side of it without a second thought. Panne follows me, getting down on all fours and leaping over the dead soldier and his innards like it's nothing. The other four are more hesitant. They stare in disgust at the mess as if trying to think of a way to get around it even though it's spread all the way to the walls. I press forward without them, anxious to find Robin. Of course, I don't get far before the next guard in the line blocks my path. He has the nerve to smile as he draws his sword, the cocky little weasel. Is he just underestimating me because I'm a woman? That pisses me off.

The guard swings his blade forward, but it never reaches me. It, along with his hand falls to the floor as they passe through the severance sigil that I draw in the air between us. Though he's howling in pain and bleeding profusely, he apparently still thinks he can take me on because he steps forward, only to fall to one knee as his leg is cut off below it. I'm starting to wonder if this guy even knows what magic is, because he looks dumbfounded, as well as anguished. I decide to put him out of his misery, and thrust my hands towards him, pushing the floating blue symbol past his head and slicing it clean off. The sigil shatters, and Panne leaps over my head to take on the next guard.

I glance behind me to see that Miriel and Ricken are just now treading through the gut pile, robes hiked and noses wrinkled. Nowi and Gaius remain on their side, still hesitating.

This corridor is only wide enough to take on the enemies one at a time. So after Panne finishes clawing her opponent to death, Henry moves past her to take another turn. I can actually hear the soldier's armor clattering as he trembles at Henry's approach. This is joined by a faint trickling sound as his bladder drains onto the floor.

Henry sighs. "Aw, come on. You're making me feel sorry for you." He points a finger in the air. "Tell ya what, I'll make this extra quick. You won't feel a thing."

He flips open a tome, looking almost bored as he summons a dimensional rift above the Imperial's head. A long black spike erupts from this swirling, cloudy mass, impaling him from his head down through his torso and out of his ass. He doesn't even have the chance to scream; he's dead before he hits the piss-covered floor. There's a moment of shocked silence, which is broken by Nowi demanding that Gaius carry her across the mess from Henry's first kill. I can't believe those two are still over there. What the hell is keeping them? There are two guards left, crammed side-by-side at the end of the hall. Neither one looks eager to make the first move. Their expressions are a mixture of horror and disgust at what they've just witnessed, but also confusion at what they're hearing, which is Nowi and Gaius shouting childish arguments at each other.

"Why won't you just carry me across?"

"Why don't you just turn into a dragon and carry me across? Then neither of us has to step in it."

Nowi groans. "But that's exhausting. And you're sooo heavy."

His head snaps in her direction. "What the hell? Are you calling me fat?"

The manakete puffs out her cheeks and lowers the tone of her voice mockingly. "Are you calling me fat?"

She giggles, until Gaius crosses his arms and says, "That's it. I'm going without you."

Her smile disappears, and her purple eyes widen. "No, wait! Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

He turns away from her and takes a single, threatening step.

She grabs onto the tail of his cloak. "Stop, please. I- I'll bake you a pie."

Gaius raises an eyebrow and looks back over his shoulder. "What kind of pie?"

I can't believe those two. They're like a couple of little kids. They're probably just stalling until we clear out the hall so they won't have to do any actual fighting. Meanwhile, I move forward to take on the last two guards. They don't look as scared as the last guy, at least, neither of them is pissing themselves. I'm not sure if that means their companion was just a coward, or if they're less afraid of me than of Henry. The notion that they find him more intimidating infuriates me. If they don't know to be afraid of me then shit, they're about to. 

I decide to kill them both with the same curse. They're standing just close enough together to make it work. I hold my ground as they draw their weapons and approach me. I begin chanting the incantation, spacing out my vision to look into one of each of their eyes. The moment they get within striking range, they freeze, though not of their own volition. They try and fail to move their legs further, looking bewildered. Now the pain hits them, and they look down at their feet in shock at what's happening to them. They're turning to stone, from the bottom up. Medusa's wrath. A notoriously tricky spell because it requires the user's target to look directly into their eyes. Lucky for me, these two were stupid enough to do just that.

I added a slowing aspect so that they'll have time to feel the full effects of the curse before succumbing to it. The pain of their flesh solidifying inch by inch, the confusion at being unable to move, and the helplessness of watching their inevitable deaths draw nearer. Yes, I'm sure they're afraid of me now. I can see it in their eyes; they're horrified. The curse progresses up their hips, and one of the men starts shouting at me in Valmese. Pleading for his life by chance? I hope so. I hope the image of my face is burned into the memories of their souls as one to be feared for all of eternity.

I feel a bit dizzy, a symptom of magical exhaustion. I'll have to start conserving my high-power spells if I want to make it to the end of this battle. This one was worth it though. I smile in satisfaction as the petrification creeps up the Imperial's faces and glazes over their wide, frightened eyes.

Gaius appears on my right side, carrying Nowi on his back. "Wow... Remind me not to get on your bad side." He swallows hard. "Or Henry's for that matter." Panne coughs, and Gaius glances back at her. "Yeah yeah, you're pretty scary too. But I didn't see you chopping off anyone's head with your mind powers, or impaling them from twenty feet away, or..." He looks at my fresh pair of victims again and shakes his head. "Gods, where do you Plegians learn to do all this freaky shit anyway?"

Henry and I exchange looks, and now turn our gazes to Gaius and answer in sync, "Plegia."

He sighs. "Of course. That makes perfect sense."

I detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but elect to ignore it as we press forward. I have more important things to worry about right now than figuring out whether or not Gaius just insulted us.

We enter another big hall like the one at the castle's entrance. Given the size of the room, I expect to find at least five times as many soldiers in here than in the hall we just emerged from. I soon realize this isn't the case. There aren't thirty men in here. There isn't even one. I guess the enemy was really counting on us not making it through that hallway, but it's strange that there aren't at least a few troops in here. We move through the corridor, staying on guard in case they're hiding somewhere. When we reach the end, I spot a couple of dead Imperials and it starts to make sense. The must've already been through here, Robin and the others. They probably entered this room through another passage and just breezed through it, not stopping to fight until the enemy tried to cut off their escape. Then when they did leave, the rest of the soldiers in here must've chased after them.

"This way," I say, turning down the corridor to my right.

It shouldn't be hard to find them now, since they so kindly left a trail of carnage for us to follow. This trail leads us halfway down the corridor, through a left-branching hallway, and around a corner into the castle throne room. It's about damn time we catch up to them. They're in here struggling in battle against the enemy commander and her forces. Chrom is kneeling, wounded, a ways back from the fight. Maribelle is trying to heal him while Frederick fights to keep the enemy away from the two of them. Robin is helping him with this, but she's wounded too, clutching her side with one hand as she slings spells with the other. The enemy is overpowering them; they can't keep this up for long. It looks like we got here just in time.

No one has to be told what to do. We all charge straight into the fight except for Miriel, who goes over to help heal Chrom. Ricken partners with Frederick, alternating his magic with the knight's lance strikes. Panne and Nowi shapeshift into their beast forms and rush ahead of the rest of us, taking on the enemy with neither hesitation nor mercy. I myself rush to Robin's aid, helping her to finish off an especially tough swordsman. As he falls to the ground, I offer her the healing elixir I'm carrying, which she accepts gratefully. I move in front of her now, to keep the enemy off her back as she uses it.

As I cast spells left and right, I realize that I'm exhausted. I overdid it back in that hallway, and now I'm starting to feel it. I decide to switch to a tome for the time being, to take some of the strain off my body. Henry must be tired too, because he's doing the same. He looks kind of pale actually, and he's breathing heavy. Is he okay? Whether he is or not, he keeps fighting without pause, as do I. Even with more of us in the battle, the enemy is still proving difficult to overpower. With it now taking multiple spell hits to actually kill anyone, it's all Henry and I can do just to keep from being hit ourselves. Ricken is struck down, and Frederick and Robin are too worn out to keep all of their assailants at bay without him. Miriel and Maribelle are forced to stop healing Chrom, and instead take up arms to protect the prone prince from the enemies that are now slipping past his exhausted bodyguards. Panne and Nowi are doing the most work, but they're taking heavy damage as they rely on their bulk to protect them. I doubt if they can keep up that strategy for long, and then what? We're going to lose, that's what. I don't see any other way out of this fight.

I use a raw hex to stop a brigand from slicing me in half. As he falls to the ground, I just about join him, catching myself from falling forward. A dark shadow creeps around the edges of my vision. This isn't good. I'm not going to be able to stay conscious much longer. As I struggle to regain my strength, I see a gap open up in the enemies' defenses. A few of the commander's men have moved away from her, leaving her vulnerable. I'm just about to point this out, when who should charge through the gap but Gaius of all people. He rushes the enemy commander so fast that she barely has time to draw her sword. She slashes at him, but he dodges just as deftly. Damn, the lazy sugar addict can move fast when he's actually trying. Dagger in hand, Gaius whips around in a half-circle, slicing open his opponent's throat. She stares at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. She moves her lips as if to speak, but gurgles out blood instead and falls dead on the floor.

One of the Imperials shouts something in Valmese that makes all of his comrades drop their weapons and hold up their hands in surrender. And just like that, the battle's over. We've won, against all odds. I can hardly believe it.

As Gaius walks back towards us, Henry approaches him and claps a hand on his shoulder. "Way to go man. You really saved our asses. Hey, but if you don't mind me asking, why'd you take such a big risk like that? I mean, she almost killed you."

He shrugs. "Nowi promised to bake me a pie, and I knew that wasn't gonna happen if we lost the battle."

Henry raises an eyebrow. "So you risked almost certain death... for a pie?"

Gaius gives him a look of total seriousness. "Clearly you've never tasted one of Nowi's pies." He keeps walking, leaving Henry standing in confused silence.

All of the Imperials that are left alive surrender once they learn of their commander's fate. They're taken to the fort's dungeon, while our wounded are taken to the infirmary. I'm surprised to see that Ricken is among these. After the blow he took in that final face-off, I can't believe he's still breathing. I guess the little guy is tougher than he looks.

Though the fort is now ours, our work is not yet done. Everyone is given a job to do: The healers tend to the wounded, the knights secure the forts entrances, and a few spare hands get to cooking in the kitchen. The rest of us, which is most of us, get stuck with corpse disposal. This is by far the hardest job. It would be easier if we could just incinerate them, but Frederick says that we "can't risk setting the castle on fire." Henry suggests that we teleport them to another dimension, but Say'ri shoots him down, insisting that we "treat the bodies with dignity." This basically means that we have to bury them, every single one. To me this seems like an enormous waste of time and energy, but there are too many witnesses around to risk defying her orders. So, reluctantly, I carry them out, helping to bring all of the bodies to the gravesite without letting any of them "disappear." Thankfully, I don't have to do any of the digging. That job is left to the more muscular soldiers.

There are quite a few dead from our own army, though none of them are Shepherds. As they're brought to the cemetery, Say'ri summons the Ylissean and Feroxi commanders to identify the remains and decide how they are to be dealt with. I have no part in this, as my work here is finished. I'm dismissed, along with the others I was working with, and we all head down to a creek just outside the fort walls to wash the stench of death off our hands. Afterwards, those who can stomach it join our other unoccupied comrades in the mess hall for an evening meal.

As I walk past the rows of tables with my plate of food, I look around for Henry but I don't spot him. Maybe he was given another job to do. Meanwhile Robin's still out at the gravesite with the commanders, and there's no telling when she'll be back. Normally I would wait for one or both of them to join me, but famine and exhaustion are getting the better of me. My limbs are physically shaking, and I know that if I don't eat now I might pass out before I get the chance to. So I find a quiet spot to sit, and attempt to restore some of my depleted energy.

When I'm done eating, I head upstairs and claim an empty bedroom. The second my head hits the pillow, I'm out cold.


	7. An Odd Question

I'm sore when I wake up, though not as sore as I would be if I'd slept on the floor like usual. I can't remember the last time I had an actual bed to sleep in, but it's a welcome change. I sit up and stretch. The pain makes me wince, but it kind of feels good. It's strange having a bedroom to myself. It's different from my tent, bigger and more private. I could get used to this. Although, there is one sleeping arrangement that I would rather get used to. Maybe someday soon, if I play my cards right... I wonder what she's doing now. She's probably still sleeping. Robin's never been much of a morning person. If I know her habits though, which I do, she'll likely head down to the mess hall when she does wake up. I decide to go down there and wait for her.

As I head down a long corridor, Henry walks across hallway that intersects it. His pace is brisk, and his cloak flutters out behind him as he passes in front of me. I say good morning to him, but he doesn't respond. He doesn't even look at me. What's his problem? I'm supposed to be the one ignoring him, not the other way around. Whatever. I'm not going to let it bother me. He probably just didn't hear me... or see me even though he walked right in front of me. Okay, so that was strange, but I decide not to dwell on it, focusing instead on the task at hand.

There are only a few people in the mess hall. This doesn't surprise me, as most of them are probably still sleeping. What does surprise me is that Robin is among them. She's sitting at a table beside one of this room's tall, narrow windows with Vaike. Of course. Gods, why couldn't he have been injured in yesterday's battle, or better yet killed? It seems like the longer I wait to break those two up, the closer they become. Hell, they're downright inseparable. I should've come down here sooner. Then again, it might not have made a difference. They probably came down here together, especially if they spent the night with each other. I shudder at the thought.

With a depressed sigh, I take a seat at a table near enough to Robin and Vaike that I can hear what they're saying. I pick up a book that was conveniently left lying here, and pretend to read it as I listen to them. They aren't saying much. Right now they're just giggling as Vaike hand-feeds Robin a dried fig. It takes a lot of self-control to not gag at this sight. For the thousandth time, I find myself wondering what she sees in that moron. What did he ever do to deserve someone as amazing as her?

Vaike pops a fig in his own mouth, and I fight the overwhelming urge to curse him. It would be all too easy. A simple asphyxiation spell is all it would take. It would look like he was choking on the fig, and when he finally died his humiliating death, no one would be the wiser... Except for Robin. It's unlikely that she wouldn't sense the use of magic right in front of her face. She would know it was me, and she would be pissed. She'd probably never speak to me again. I can't take that chance, so magic is out of the question.

If only there was something else I could use to ruin a moment like this one, some kind of herb or- Having stared at this page for the entire time I've been sitting here. I just now notice what it is I'm looking at. It's a picture of a plant, an herb to be exact. This one is for helping people sleep, which is useless for my purpose. However, I close the book to look at the cover, and it just so happens that this entire book is about medicinal herbs and plants. What are the odds? There's got to be something in here that I can use against Vaike, assuming I can get my hands on it. It's just a matter of finding the right one. I've got some reading to do, but not here. If I end up going through with this new plan, I can't have anyone see me reading this book, lest they suspect my connection to the ensuing incident. I have to find someplace more private.

I leave the mess hall. I think about going back to my room, but end up going outside instead. I need some fresh air. I find an empty courtyard adjacent to one of the fort's outer walls, hidden away by dense and overgrown shrubbery. It's nothing fancy, just a small square of grass with some flowers in the middle and a couple of wooden benches around its border. I wonder briefly what the purpose of an area like this could be in a fort designed for warfare, but I dismiss the thought for lack of a logical answer.

I take a leaf out of Henry's book, and dry off one of these benches with a wisp of wind magic before I sit down. I'm at a right angle to the stone wall, with one of hedges at my back. Perfectly private. Most of the plants in this book won't work for me. I find a select few that could, but they all either have a strong smell and taste, or are impossible to come by. This might be harder than I thought.

I've been reading for quite a while when my concentration is broken by a small noise. I'm not quite sure what it is until I hear it a second time: a soft, girlish moan. It's coming from behind me, from the other side of the hedges. I'm normally not one to poke my nose into other's business, but my important research is being interrupted, and I'd like to know who by. Setting the open book beside me on the bench, I turn partway around and use a vision-penetration charm to look through the tangle of leaves and branches behind me. At first, it's not clear to me what I'm seeing. When the realization hits me, my mouth actually drops open. It isn't a girl who was making those moans, it's Libra. He's having sex with Virion. Well well, I guess even angels can have dark sides. The act appears to be one-sided. Libra is jerking Virion off without actually being touched himself, save for by the latter's lips as they kiss each other. The two of them are surrounded by thick, overgrown hedges and bushes that I'm sure they think are concealing them from sight. The fact that I happened to be sitting on the other side of this shrubbery is just bad luck on their part.

It dawns on me that I should probably feel guilty for spying on such an intimate moment. However, I find that I'm too shocked by it to feel anything. The nobleman leans back against the fort's outer wall, closing his rolled-up eyes as the priest strokes his erect penis in a smooth, rhythmic motion. He breathes a low, erotic moan and wraps his arms around his partner's waist, pulling him closer as he parts his lips with his tongue. I've seen enough. There's no point in staying here when I won't be able to concentrate, so I pick up my book and walk silently away. I guess I'm going to read in my room after all.

I'm walking down a deserted hallway when someone calls out behind me. "Hey Tharja, wait up." I look back to see Henry jogging to catch up to me. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"You just did." I look forward again and keep walking, partly as a joke, and partly because I don't feel like talking to anyone right now.

His footsteps shuffle across the tiled floor after me. "Wait, please. It's important."

Somehow I doubt that. It's more likely that this is another one of his stupid jokes, the kind that he doesn't stop bugging me about until I respond to him, like some obnoxious toddler.

I stop again, and turn about-face in front of him with a huff. "What is it?"

Henry hesitates, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and averting his gaze. "I- I have a question... and it might sound a little odd."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Most of your questions sound a little odd."

He's not wearing the trying-not-to-laugh smile that usually accompanies his attempts at this juvenile type of humor. On the contrary, he looks... embarrassed. Is it possible that he's being serious?

He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, but it's also kind of personal." To which one of us, I wonder. Even though there's no one around to hear us, He leans close and whispers, "What do you use, you know, for your menstruation?"

I step back away from him, scowling. "What kind of sick, perverted question is that?"

Henry turns beet red, and holds his hands up in defense. "No, oh gods, no. It's not what you're thinking, I- I just-" He breaks eye-contact with me once again, staring at the floor as he folds his arms over his chest. He takes a deep breath, and starts again. "I'm kind of... bleeding. You can probably imagine from where. I need a discreet way to soak up all the blood, and I just thought you might know of one... That's all."

I relax my harsh expression. I feel a little bad now. "Oh, I see. Come with me." I turn around and start walking towards my room once again, with Henry tailing close behind.

I wonder what's wrong with him. If the bleeding had been an issue before, then he would've needed my help before now, but this is the first I've heard of it. So what's triggering it? Could this be a side-effect from his overuse of magic yesterday? After all, we did fight two battles in less than twelve hours, one of which using high-power spells. I myself have a bit of a headache, but this? I've never heard of magical exhaustion causing someone to bleed, anywhere except their nose. Though I suppose it is possible. It's at least easier to think about than the alternative, which is that this is some sort of relapse of his recently overcome illness. After all, the symptom does match... That's a disturbing thought.

Henry follows me into my bedroom, closing the door behind him. He remains in beside it as I cross the small room to my bedside, and my pack up off the floor.

I set it down on the bed and fish out a pair of cotton and cloth pads. "You're lucky I happen to have extras of these, otherwise you'd be screwed." I walk back over and hand them to him. "Wash them out with cold water and lye, and don't try to give them back when you're done with them."

He takes the pads with a grateful smile, and stuffs them in his own pack. "Thanks a bunch, Tharja! You're a real lifesaver." He places a hand on the doorknob, but I speak up before he turns it.

"Henry,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think maybe this issue is something that you should tell Libra about? Not that I care." I do care, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to him right now. I can't have him believing I've gone soft though, and so I continue to fake dismissiveness.

His cheerful smile fades. "Maybe, but last night I was... having some stomach issues. And when I asked him about a vomit-inhibiting tonic, he kiiinda freaked out. So I guess I just don't wanna worry him, ya know? Especially since this is probably nothing." He shrugs, and I sense some uncertainty from him, some anxiety.

I want to offer him reassurance, but I don't know how, so I roll my eyes instead. "Whatever. Just don't go dying on me again, not when you still owe me a new fire tome."

He laughs, and thanks me again before he opens the door and walks out of my room. He took that as a joke. I guess that was kind of how I meant it, but not entirely. I'm worried about him, and that's saying a lot. I'm not generally in the habit of worrying about anyone except for myself and Robin. Henry seems to have a knack for it though, inspiring concern in others. Maybe it's his lack of concern about himself that makes those around him feel the need to compensate for his nonchalance. Regardless of the reason I feel this way, I hope he's all right.

I try to read some more, but it's impossible to concentrate with Henry now occupying my thoughts. When I realize that I've read the same page three times without absorbing a word, I decide to take a break and go back downstairs.

"Tharja, there you are." Frederick approaches me barely after I've reached the bottom step. "Mandatory meeting in the conference hall. Come along." He turns and walks away, clearly expecting me to follow.

Though his presumptuousness annoys me, I follow him anyway. Knowing Frederick, he would ensure I attend this meeting whether I go willingly or not. So I might as well get it over with faster and cooperate.

The conference hall is a large room with a high, vaulted ceiling and a long, rectangular table in the middle. Prince Chrom stands at the head of this table, along with Flavia, Basilio, Say'ri and Robin. Everyone else in this room stands around watching as the four of them point at and discuss different areas on the big map that's spread out on the table.

Frederick approaches Chrom and gives a slight bow. "Milord, all soldiers are now present and accounted for."

Chrom nods in acknowledgement. "Very good, Frederick. Thank you." He looks forward now, at no one in particular, addressing the whole crowd. "Comrades, thank you for your patience. This meeting will now commence."

I space out almost as soon as he starts talking. I just can't seem to focus on anything today. I guess I'm a little distracted by, well, everything. I can't help thinking about Robin and Vaike, about Libra and Virion, and Henry too. This morning's events are a lot to process, and more engaging to think about than whatever Chrom is prattling on about now. It sounds like it has to do with an upcoming battle. At least, that's what meetings like this are usually about. If that's the case, it probably doesn't matter that I'm not paying attention. I don't need to know the reasons for my orders to carry them out, and since nothing I do will change our battle plan in any way, there's no point in me hearing it ahead of time. All I need to know is the detail that Chrom mentions at the end of the meeting, which is that we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow. With that, we are dismissed.

I follow my comrades to the mess hall, where we eat lunch. I hear that we're skipping training today. Instead, anyone with enough strength is digging graves for yesterday's fallen. For once I'm thankful for my petite build, as the excuse from work leaves me free to do some more reading. It's easier to concentrate now that I have some food in my stomach. Not having to re-read everything makes the process go much faster. I start to feel anxious though, when I realize that I've made it through almost the whole book without finding what I'm looking for. Is it possible that I skimmed over the right plant? Or maybe the right plant isn't in here at all, and I've just been wasting my time. I prefer to think that neither scenario is true, but I'm beginning to have my doubts.

This is when I turn to page ninety three. It's about a root called cacepi, and the moment I start reading about it, I know that I've found what I need. It's an emetic for small children, but it's too weak to cause vomiting in adults. Instead it just makes people nauseous and irritable, and causes impotence as a side-effect. It has almost no flavor or smell, and best of all it's available at specialized apothecaries. It couldn't be more perfect. Now it's just a matter of obtaining it. Lucky for me, I happen to be in the company of several healers.

The infirmary tent is empty when I walk in. Yesterday's wounded must've been discharged already. Well this job just got a lot easier. I approach the supply crates that are stacked against the back wall. Those healers are a meticulous bunch. This much is obvious by the immaculate organization of their medical supplies. Everything is labeled, and all of the medicines are sorted, first by type, then by alphabetical order. It makes my task a breeze, because instead of searching through countless crates, I only need to look in one.

I lift the crate labeled "Roots: A-L" off the stack, and set it on the floor. ...It isn't in here. There isn't even a space for it. What the hell? Could the root be rarer than the book implied? Or maybe our army just doesn't stock it because it's meant for children. But no, that can't be right because this army has children. There's the little farm boy and that Ricken kid and, well, actually I'm not sure about Nowi. Now that I think about it though, it doesn't make much sense for us to waste valuable crate space stocking something like cacepi instead of other, more effective emetics. But if I can't find it in the medical supplies, then where am I supposed to look?

It's now that my eye happens to fall on a medical bag, one of several that are lined up neatly in a nearby corner. Healers keep their own private supplies in their bags. If I'm going to find what I'm looking for anywhere, it's there. As far as which one to look in, the answer is obvious. Out of all the healers, and probably even the Shepherds, Libra spends the most time around children, visiting orphanages and the like. If anyone's likely to have a medicine that's just for them, it's him.

It isn't hard to tell which bag is his, as only one has the symbol of Naga embroidered on the front flap. Shooting a quick glance over my shoulder, I open it up. I thought the other supplies were well organized, but the inside of this bag makes that stack of crates look downright sloppy. I guess Libra's always been a bit of neat freak. I realize that he's likely to notice the absence of anything that I take out of here, but the odds are slim that he'd know it was me. His roots are in various places, as his substances are sorted by purpose instead of type. I find the one I'm looking for with the other emetics... in a locked case.

I pick up hinged wooden box. It has a little glass window in the lid, through which I see a small bottle of powder labeled, "Cacepi" in a neat scrawl. The box won't open though, and there's no key. Well shit. Why the hell are the emetics locked up anyway? This is just my luck. I try a lock-picking charm, but it doesn't work. The lid won't budge. Goddamned holy magic, impervious to dark intentions. I suppose I could break the glass, but to do that I would risk breaking the fragile vials inside. I'm so painfully close to being able to carry out my plan. I'm holding the fucking root in my hand, but I can't use it because it's stuck inside this stupid box. This is beyond frustrating.

I'm contemplating prying the hinges off when I hear footsteps coming down the hall. Shit, the open crate is still sitting out, and there's no way I can put it back fast enough. I only have time to put the vial box back in Libra's bag and close it up before the footsteps round the corner.

Maribelle appears, her blonde curls bouncing in time with her brisk stride as she enters the infirmary. She stops abruptly when she sees the open crate, and her sharp eyes scan the room for the culprit. My heart pounds as she looks at me, or rather through me. There's no hint of recognition in her curious gaze. I look down at my own body, and I can't see it. The invisibility spell worked. Thank gods. I won't be able to hold it for long though, so I sneak out of the room while Maribelle is busy re-stacking the crate. That was too close for comfort. At least it wasn't a total waste of time though. I might not have the root, but now I know who does. And that person just happens to be someone I have leverage against. I'm consoled by the thought that I'll get what I'm after, one way or another.


	8. Blackmail

As Frederick promised us yesterday, we disembark at dawn. Apparently, the Resistance turn-cloaks have yet to lose their inexplicable craving for our bloodshed, because they're surrounding the fort's walls. This obstacle is easily remedied, however, by the fact that the fort's stables are full of the Imperials' horses. Combined with our supply, they give us enough mounts to all ride out of here at a full-speed charge. The enemy couldn't hope to keep up. Their horses are all tied up, and by the time they get them freed and mounted, we've already disappeared under the cover of the woods. And with that, we're off. We start off at a strong gallop, and ride this way for about a mile before we switch to a canter. We maintain this pace for almost an hour, when we slow to a trot, and now to a walk, confident that the enemy has lost our trail.

We ride through a few different landscapes: forests, plains, ridges, hell even mountains. Some countries just have it all. I'm not used to riding a horse for this long. mounts are a rare commodity in the deserts of Plegia, and most of us just get used to walking the long distances that they'd normally cover. My ass is starting to hurt. I feel it most whenever we stop and then get back on. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow. On the plus side, Robin might be sore too, which should make her less likely to want to have sex with that asshole boyfriend of hers before I get the chance to poison him. Speaking of, I happened to see Libra carrying the bag with the cacepi root in it this morning while we were packing up, confirming that it is in fact his. Now I just need to work on my plan to get what I need from him. I consider stealing the key to the box; that way, I could remain anonymous. The problem with that though is I don't know where he keeps said key. It's so tiny it could be anywhere. It could be a string around his neck for all I know, and I have a fat chance of getting that from the man who's terror-struck by the mere thought of being touched. No, I have to be tactful about this. I have to make him give it to me willingly, and I think I know just the way...

I wait until we stop once more, just before sunset, to make camp for the night. My plan involves getting Libra alone with me. This turns out to be more difficult than I thought, because he barely leaves Virion's side. Gods, it's a wonder I didn't figure them sooner, as inseparable as they are. They're even worse than Robin and Vaike; you can't tear these two apart. I have to wait almost an hour before the process of unpacking forces them go their separate ways: Virion to the mess tent, and Libra to the infirmary tent. I follow the former.

I approach him from behind as he sets down the crate that he's carrying. "Libra."

I might as well have stuck him with a burning rod, the way he damn near jumps out of his skin. "Tharja, you startled me." No, really? He composes himself impressively fast, and assumes a polite smile. "Can I help you with something?"

I keep my face blank. "That remains to be seen."

There's a glimmer of concern in his emerald eyes. "Oh?"

"You have something I need, a cacepi root."

Just like that, his fake smile disappears, and is replaced by a frown of concern. "What? Have you been poisoned?"

I consider saying yes because there's a chance he might give it to me. I'm petite enough, I think I can convince him that I qualify as a child. However, that plan has two major flaws: first that he would likely try to give me a stronger emetic, and second that he'd insist on administering it himself. Neither of those would do me any good.

I think my best bet in this case is actually blatant honesty. "No. I need it to poison someone else."

Libra's eyes widen in shock, and he shakes his head. "Absolutely not! Why ever would you feel the need to do such a thing?"

I shrug. "Vaike pissed me off, and I need to remind him of his place."

His mouth hangs open in disbelief "That... is no reason to poison him. Tharja, I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

"I was afraid you'd say that." I breathe a heavy sigh. "You should know that I actually do respect you, Libra, and that I didn't want to have to resort to this."

Libra strikes me as the type who's good at masking his fear, but even he can't hide the nervous beads of sweat that form on his forehead when I say this. He probably thinks I'm going to curse him or some shit. Boy is he in for a surprise.

I continue. "If you don't give me the root, I'll tell all of our comrades something you don't want them to know about you."

The cool confidence of his expression upon hearing this is impressive, even for him. "I'm not sure what you're referring to, seeing as how I have nothing to hide." He holds his hands out, palms-up, as if to demonstrate his innocence.

I can't help smirking at the irony of him showing me the very hands that committed the act in question, and I wag a scolding finger at him. "Tsk tsk, Libra. Priests aren't supposed to lie, you know."

He furrows his brow, looking genuinely confused. "I- I'm not.

Can he really not know what I'm talking about? Or maybe he think's that I'm just as dumb as the rest of the Shepherds. That thought pisses me off.

I cross my arms, shooting him a stern glare. "Cut the crap, Libra. I know about you and Virion."

His calm expression vanishes, and is replaced by one of horror. A hand flies to his mouth as his eyes grow wide, filling with tears. "H- how could you possibly...?"

"I saw you fucking him behind the courtyard yesterday."

Libra furrows his brow. "That- that was one time! It doesn't mean that we're together. Y- you can't prove anything."

Now he's just grasping at straws.

My smirk widens to a grin, and I laugh. "Oh Libra, It would surprise me that your relationship isn't common knowledge by now, if I wasn't so painfully aware of just how oblivious the rest of our comrades are." I shake my head. "Did you really think that no one would notice the two of you always walking together, and fighting side-by-side? Do you think other people can't see you whispering to each other, or your constant exchanges of knowing smiles? Do you think it isn't obvious when you share food, or hold hands under the dinner table?"

Libra says nothing as the tears slip from his eyes and roll down his reddened face. I feel a slight twinge of guilt. I'm being harsher than I need to be, but I have to do this. I don't know of any other options, and I'm running out of time. Besides, in a way, I'm actually doing Libra a favor by pointing these things out to him before someone else notices them. ...I guess I could be a little nicer about it though. Contrary to everyone's common belief about me, I'm not completely insensitive to others' suffering. I know that I've touched a nerve, and I'm considerate enough to uncross my arms and soften my tone as I keep talking.

"I don't know much about the Ylissean religion, but I'm pretty sure that it considers homosexuality to be a sin."

Libra's eyes glisten with fresh tears, and he takes a long, shaky breath. "I am not a homosexual."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause you've sure got me fooled. Hell, I'll bet you could fool this entire army if I told them about the things I've noticed. Would you care to test that?"

His lip quivers, and when he tries to speak his voice cracks and falters. With a quivering sigh, he folds his arms over his stomach and stares at the ground. He has a strange look on his face. I'm not sure how else to describe it except for the deepest expression of shame and self-scolding I've even seen in someone. The irony of this all isn't lost on me, the fact that I'm blackmailing him over something in order to get that exact thing for myself. What is lost on me is the reason why this seems to bother me. I normally love tormenting people in this way, but I'm gaining no pleasure from this at all. I wonder why that is.

Libra and opens his mouth to speak, though closes it just as fast, and forces himself to meet my gaze before starting over. "I can't give you the emetic." His voice falters, despite his obvious effort to steady it. "It goes against everything that I believe in, and it- it wouldn't be right."

I'm stunned. I knew that he was stubborn about his beliefs, but I thought for sure he would cave under these circumstances. I can't believe that he's willing to risk everything: his dignity, his reputation, not to mention his place among the Ylissean clergy... all to protect a guy he doesn't even like.

He must've misunderstood my intentions, so I decide to clarify. "You do know I'm not going to kill him, right? I just want to kill his pride a little, and let's be honest, he could kind of use that.

He shakes his head, breaking eye-contact again. "I... can relate to your feelings regarding Vaike. However, I cannot condone the way in which you wish to act on them."

Unbelievable. He really means it.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Your decision isn't just going to affect you, you know. Virion's reputation will be soiled right along with yours. And he's a noble. He's got way more to lose than-"

"Tharja, please!" Libra cuts me off in a raised voice. Now he lowers his head and covers his eyes, softening his tone to a whisper. "I already gave you my answer, so please..." He chokes on a sob and turns his back to me. "...Please just leave."

I do leave. I leave without another word because I have none. He's left me speechless. I walk in the direction of my tent, replaying the conversation in my head. I can't believe he said no. Why would anyone risk the destruction of a life they've worked so hard for, just to avoid taking part in a bit of harmless sabotage? I can't make sense of it. Can a person's morals really be that high? He's righteous to the point of being obnoxious, and it's infuriating. He's in desperate need of a reality check, and I plan to give him one.

As I reach the front of my tent, I hear bird wings flapping above me. Out of nowhere, a crow swoops down over my head and lands a few yards away, on Henry's outstretched arm. There's a second crow perched on his opposite shoulder, that caws when it sees me. What the hell is he doing here? He's approaching me. I think about ignoring him, about going into my tent and pretending he's not even there. Something stops me though, and it's the look on his face. It's dead serious. He has something important to say.

Henry halts just over an arm's length in front of me, his gaze steady and solemn. "Tharja, I heard what you said to Libra."

I furrow my brow. "What? You mean you were eavesdropping?"

He shakes his head. "Actually, I was on the other end of camp. I heard it from Chiya here." He glances at the crow on his shoulder. "I guess technically she was eavesdropping, but I'm glad she was. Otherwise, I might not have had the chance to stop you from making a big mistake."

I place a hand on my hip. "Libra's the one making a mistake here, not me."

Henry keeps his voice calm, despite the rising volume in mine. "Wrong. Libra's just trying to be a good person, like he always is. But you, you're hurting him on purpose for no reason at all."

I don't understand why he's being so confrontational about this, but it's making me mad.

"There is a reason, actually. Not that it's any of your business, but I made a very simple request of him, and he refused. I warned him of the consequences to that, and if I don't follow through with them then my threats don't mean a damn thing anymore. My integrity, my very reputation goes down the drain."

He raises an eyebrow. "The same way you want Libra's to?" Now he's just asking for it.

"Oh fuck off, Henry! Why the hell do you give a damn about some priest's reputation anyway?"

He takes a deep breath, as if struggling to maintain his irritatingly calm composure. "Libra's not just 'some priest' and you know it. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here now. I'd be six feet underground behind some unnamed outpost, being feasted on by countless little maggots." He pauses for a second before he continues. "I owe my life to that man, but since I can't exactly give him that, then the least, the absolute least I can do is to protect the value of his."

He doesn't sound like himself when he's being so serious. There's a note in his unnaturally calm voice that sounds almost... threatening. I hate being threatened. How dare he talk to me like this? How could he take Libra's side over mine, after everything we've been through together? Sure, Libra helped him when he was sick, but what about everything I've done for him? All the times I've stood up for him, or listened to his troubles, did that mean nothing to him? I've risked my life on the battlefield to save his, and how does he thank me? He tells me to throw my reputation away in favor of Libra's. I've had enough of his bullshit.

I turn away from Henry and go inside my tent, throwing an intrusion ward up over the entrance to stop him from following me. This turns out to be unnecessary, as I soon hear the rustle of grass under his retreating footsteps. Who does he think he is to try and make me doubt myself like that? If he were anyone else... Well, he's lucky he's not. I don't like the way I'm feeling. I was so ready to carry out my plan, but now... I need to clear my head. I decide to go for a walk.

It's starting to cool off out here. It's still hot and buggy, but as the sun descends in its arc across the sky, the temperature starts dropping to a more hospitable level. It might actually get cold tonight. I go into the woods that surround our campsite, because I don't feel like dealing with people at the moment. The brush is thin enough in this area that as long as I stick to one of the dozens of intertwining deer paths, I have no trouble getting around it.

I don't care what Henry says. I'm still going through with my threat to blackmail Libra. I've never been one to change my plans on others' accounts, and I'm not about to start now. I gave Libra a fair warning, and the fact that he didn't take it seriously is all the more reason for me to do what I warned him of. If he doesn't think that my threats carry weight, then he's going to learn. I'll make sure of it.

I don't know how long I've been walking when I hear a voice. I stop to listen, and realize that it's coming from up ahead. Who else could be all the way out here at this hour? I soon have my answer. As I continue to move forward, I peer around the corner of an old oak tree and spot a head of long, blond hair. It's Libra. What are the odds? He's with Virion, leaning his head against the nobleman's chest as he holds him in a tight embrace. I can't see his face, but the way his shoulders are shaking, it looks like he's crying.

Virion's voice is the one I've been hearing, speaking softly in attempt to console his lover. "...It's possible she wasn't being entirely serious."

"No, she means it, Vir. She really means it." Libra's voice is tight with emotion. "She's going to ruin us."

Virion strokes the hair in a soothing gesture. "There there. I don't know that I would use such a strong word as ruin. After all, there's nothing that Mademoiselle Tharja or anyone could to that would affect how I feel about you. I love you, Libra, and that fact will never change." The rhythm of Virion's stroking becomes slower, more thoughtful. "There is only one thing at risk of changing here, and that is our situation. The way I see it, our future is likely to go one of two ways: Since both of our social statuses protect us from execution over something like this, then the most likely scenario is that we'd be exiled, stripped of our titles and cut off from our relations. We'd be sent off to live somewhere that our being together wouldn't offend anyone, condemned to live out the rest of our days in seclusion. We would lose everything... except for each other."

Libra pulls back to look at Virion, his face streaked red from tears. "What's the other scenario?"

Virion hesitates, looking like he already regrets what he's about to say. "We keep our titles. Our reputations remain intact because there would be no stock in the allegations that would tarnish them. Of course, the only way that can happen... is if I leave you."

Libra shakes his head, his teary eyes widening. "What?"

Virion places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Please understand that it is the last thing in this world I wish to do, and that I would never do it unless you asked me to. However, if I were to return home to Rosanne, to have no further involvement in your army's affairs and to cut off my ties to you, then Mademoiselle Tharja's words would carry no weight. I could depart in such a way as to neither arouse suspicion, nor encourage belief in the rumor that is certain to spread about us. The only problem..." He pauses and takes a deep breath, his expression pained, as though the words physically hurt for him to say. "The only problem is that we'd never be able to see each other again. Once the idea is planted in others' minds, their suspicions will grow like weeds that can never be eradicated. After that, any perceived intimacy between us would mean certain damnation."

Libra shakes his head again, his tears now flowing freely. "No, I don't want to lose you. I- I can't..." His breathing grows ragged as he fights against a sob and loses.

As he begins to weep once more, Virion pulls him into a gentle embrace. "Shh, it's alright. You don't have to lose me. If you wish me to stay, then I'll stay." Tears well in his own eyes as he attempts to quiet those of his lover. "There exists not a thing in this world that I wouldn't gladly sacrifice for you, not my title nor my land nor my nobility itself. All that you need concern yourself with is your own well-being. Will you be able to cope with being shunned by your brothers and sisters in faith, or from ever setting foot in another church?"

Libra's grip on Virion tightens, and he takes a couple of short, gasping breaths before answering. "...I don't know."

Virion strokes his hair again, and kisses the top of his head. "That's okay. I don't expect you to have an answer yet. Just know that whatever you decide, you shall have my full support." His voice catches in his throat. "I love you... and I always will."

I can't watch this anymore. It's making me doubt my decision, and I can't stand that. I've already made up my mind, and I'm not going to change it on account of this nauseating display of affection. Casting a momentary silencing spell on my shoes, I turn and head back the way I came, towards the camp. Shortly after I reach the cluster of tents, the chiming of the dinner bell rings out. Is it that time already? I suppose it is getting late, now that I think about it.I head towards the mess tent, filing into the crowd of soldiers that are already here.

We're having soup again tonight, since apparently that's all this army knows how to make. At least it's different this time: turnip and onion with chunks of mystery meat. After waiting in line, I get a bowl of it, along with some bread, and find an empty seat near one of the tent's outer walls. I've been eating for a few minutes before I notice that Libra and Virion aren't here, but that's hardly a surprise. What I find strange is the fact that Henry isn't present either. I wonder where he could be. Maybe he's still mad at me, although he didn't really seem angry earlier so much as just... disappointed. Whatever, I guess it's not too unusual for him to miss a meal. Besides, it's not like I want to see him right now anyway. Pushing the thought of him from my mind, I keep eating.

I consider starting the rumor now and getting it over with. This would be an ideal place to, what with so many people being here, especially since the couple in question aren't present. Gregor is sitting on the same bench as me, a little farther down. He'd be the perfect person to tell, given how much he loves to talk. If I just slid a bit closer... But something stops me, and I'm not sure what. The image flashes into my mind of Libra and Virion in a tearful embrace, but that's not it. It can't be. I found that sickening, not sweet. Or maybe that's just what I'm telling myself. No, I've always found displays of affection to be irritating, so why would this one be an exception? It has to be something else. Maybe it's the subconscious realization that my timing isn't actually that great. Yes that must be it, because even though there are a lot of people in here now, they'll all be leaving soon. After this, they'll go straight to bed, likely forgetting about any idle gossip that might've touched their ears. It would be better to wait until morning, right before we set out. Then they'll really be talking. Yes, morning is best.

I finish eating my soup without saying a word, and when I leave the mess tent I head straight to my own. As I walk through the now darkening camp, I pass a group of people starting a small bonfire. I guess some of them are staying up late after all, but that doesn't change my plan to wait. I realize that a bonfire would be an excellent place to spread a rumor, but I pass up on the opportunity, reasoning that I'm likely to run into someone who I'm trying to avoid. So even though the sun's still setting, I decide to end my day early.

It's dark inside my tent, so I light a candle. I don't feel tired enough to sleep yet, so I lay down with a book to tire out my still-active mind. Reading turns out to be difficult, as my thoughts keep distracting me. I find myself having to read the same words over and over again before I absorb them. I keep thinking back to the scene I witnessed in the woods earlier. There's something about the memory that's giving me a feeling I don't like. It's like a combination of self-doubt and... is that really guilt? No, that can't be right. Why would I feel guilty about what I'm doing? It doesn't make sense. I've ruined plenty of lives before without a shred of the apprehension I'm feeling now. What makes this case any different? I guess to be fair, almost all of my victims were strangers to me, and none of them were people that I respected. Also, I didn't have any opinionated dark mages trying to talk me out of my plans.

Speaking of Henry, where is he? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since he confronted me earlier. Normally I wouldn't think anything of this, but he was trying pretty hard to change my mind and didn't succeed. It only makes sense that he would try again before it's too late, but it's been awhile now. He's sure to know where I am at this time, so why hasn't he come to find me yet? Am I missing something here? I guess it is still early. He might be planning to pay me a visit when it's actually dark out. I'm not even sure why I'm giving this so much thought, especially since I don't want to talk to him right now. It's probably circumstantial, so I see no point in deliberating it any further. He probably just took my "fuck off" seriously, as he should. Putting Henry out of my mind, I go back to reading, or trying to anyway.

It feels like I've only been reading for a few minutes when someone comes knocking on my front tent pole. It must've been longer though, because it's now completely dark in here. The only light I can see is that of my now-shorter candle, and a faint glow through the fabric of my entrance flap. I guess Henry decided to show up after all. I'm about to give him a few choice words when I hear a voice speak that isn't his.

"Tharja, a moment of your time please."

That's Frederick, but what is he doing here? I set my book down and get up off my bedroll, peeling open my entrance flap just enough to see the knight's stony face.

By the faint orange glow of the lantern he's holding, I see his mouth drawn in a flat, grim line. "Is Henry in there with you?"

I furrow my brow, angry at what he's insinuating. "No."

I feel a slight twinge of concern as I realize what his question actually means. If Frederick the Wary doesn't know where Henry is, then he must not be in the camp. But then, where could he be?

Frederick looks down and breathes a heavy sigh that fogs up in his lantern light. "I was afraid you might say that. It's almost an hour past curfew, and he's the only soldier unaccounted for."

He looks up at me again with a glimmer of concern in his normally emotionless eyes. "Seeing as how you know the lad better than I, do you suppose you could help me look for him?"

My immediate thought is to tell him that he's on his own. After all, I don't care to see Henry at the moment. However, I can't seem to shake this nagging feeling that something might be wrong. I've never known Henry to miss curfew before. What if he's in some kind of trouble? Then again, it's just as likely that he's off playing with some dead thing or chatting with his crows, and he just lost track of time. After all, this is Henry we're talking about. It's probably nothing. I'm probably just paranoid because the situation is unusual. I'm sure he'll turn up before morning and be perfectly fine. All things considering, I don't think Frederick needs my help. However, I also know how this little game of his is played, and the rules are far from fair.

I place a hand on my hip. "Do I have the option of saying no?"

Frederick lifts an eyebrow. "Certainly, although it would mean that I'd have to order you to cooperate."

I figured as much. The sad part is that he isn't joking.

I extinguish my candle and step out into the cool night air, shaking my head. "Let's get this over with."

He gives an affirming nod. "I've checked everywhere within the camp already, including the latrines, the bath tents, and his and your personal tents. Is there anywhere else you can think of that he might be, or anyone that he might be with?"

Unless Henry's forgotten to tell me something, there isn't anyone who he's likely to be with. Also, I know Frederick well enough to know that when he says he's checked everywhere, he's checked everywhere. I don't have any suggestions, and I tell him as much with a shake of my head.

Frederick sighs again, disappointed. "Well, in that case I recommend we split up and search the camp's border. Do you have a lantern?"

I extend a hand, palm-side up, and produce a green orb of light that hovers a few inches above my fingertips. "I don't need one."

He nods. "Indeed. That ought to suffice."

He leads the way to the edge of the woods, where split up and head opposite directions. My magically-summoned light is barely bright enough to penetrate the darkness of the wall of trees and brush beside me. I can't help thinking how pointless this is. If Henry is in the woods, he's likely in too deep to be seen from the outside. And if he's not, then this is a complete waste of time because he's bound to turn up on his own sooner or later. It's just as I think this that I'm hit with that feeling again, that he might not just be off messing around, but could be in actual danger. Danger from what, I have no clue. And given the fact that no threat comes to mind, I would just shrug the feeling off as being irrational and not let it bother me. Except, I can't ignore the peculiarity of this whole situation. Not only do I think it's odd that Henry failed to show up at my tent, but it's not like him to stay out this late. That, combined with the fact that he's proving so hard to find is concerning, even to me.

I've made it about a quarter of the way around camp and haven't seen a single sign of him. It would probably help if I knew what I should be looking for. Broken twigs maybe? But those could be from anything. I start to think again how hopeless and pointless this search is when I hear a small noise and stop walking. After listening for a second, I realize that it's the gurgling of a creek, coming from further into the woods. I hold my light closer to the trees, and it illuminates a deer path that cuts through the underbrush, heading in that direction. I wonder... It's at least worth a look. I follow the path down a gentle slope, until I see the shimmering reflection of my orb's light on the flowing water of the creek. Henry's nowhere in sight. What a shocker. I'm not sure why I even thought he would be here. I guess I didn't really; I just figured it worth my time to eliminate the possibility.

I'm about to turn back when something catches my eye. There are two impressions in the muddy bank that look like they're from a pair of knees. There aren't many among my comrades who wouldn't think twice before kneeling in the mud, Henry being one of them. I approach the knee prints to get a closer look, and notice a faint trail of footprints leading away from them, further upstream. I can't tell if they're Henry's or not, but I still follow them. I'd be an idiot not to.

I don't make it more than a few yards before the footprints start to stagger and falter, like the person who made them was struggling to walk straight. The ground here is pretty flat though, so if this was Henry, there'd have to be something wrong with him. Could he have been drunk? I seriously doubt that, but what else could explain the unevenness of his stride? I can think of one thing. However, I don't even want to entertain that possibility, so I try my best to ignore the thought as I press on. I keep following the trail until I reach its abrupt end, and with it a disturbing sight. It's Henry, lying face-down in a pool of blood. I think he's dead.


	9. Relapse

As I stand here staring at Henry's lifeless body, I'm frozen in shock. My mind goes blank, and I don't know what to do. So I just stand here like a helpless moron for about a minute before I come to my senses. I have to let Frederick know that I found him. I summon a flare of light and send it shooting high above the trees, hoping he'll see it. Now I walk closer to Henry on legs that feel numb. I reach down to take his pulse, and my hands are trembling. I would normally attribute these things to the cold, only I wasn't shaking until I saw Henry lying here. My heartbeat also wasn't racing... until I bent down to search for his.

When I finally feel a pulse, faint but steady beneath his ice-cold skin, I breathe a sigh of relief. I'll admit to myself that I'm worried about him. I'd be crazy not to be, finding him in this state. If it was almost anyone else, I wouldn't care, but I'm not ashamed of the fact that Henry is a special exception. Gods, what happened to him? My first thought was that he's been attacked. From what I can see though, there aren't any wounds on him, so where the hell did all this blood come from? The faint stench of vomit that brushes my nostrils just now serves to answer that question. If the blood came from inside his stomach, then that can really only mean one thing... The one thing that I want so desperately for this not to be.

My train of morbid thoughts is cut short when the bushes in front of me begin to rustle. Frederick emerges from the patch of underbrush, his panting breaths clouding up in the light of his lantern. That was fast. He must not have been far from here.

As he takes in the scene before him, his eyes grow wide. "Is- is he dead?"

I shake my head. "Not yet, but I'm sure he will be if we don't get him to the infirmary tent, fast."

Frederick stares at Henry blankly, seeming too stunned to process what I'm saying. He snaps out of it quickly enough though, and nods. "Er, right. Of course."

He walks closer, and hands me his lantern before turning to Henry. Now he kneels down and lifts his limp and bloody body off the ground. Without another word, the two of us make our way back to the camp. I discard my orb of light, instead using Frederick's lantern to light the way. Frederick carries Henry to the infirmary tent, and I unfold a cot for him to lay him on. We've only unpacked the bare essentials for the night, so none of the cots are set up. Thank gods the tent is at least.

Frederick takes his lantern back, and tells me he's going to fetch a healer. I nod absently, barely hearing a word. I don't even notice when he walks away, as Henry has my full attention. This is the first good look I've gotten at him since I found him. He really does look dead. If it wasn't for the barely perceptibly rising and falling of his chest, I'd think that he was. His skin is chalk-white, that is, the few areas of it that aren't stained crimson by his blood. Gods, it's all over him, on his face, his neck, his clothes. It's even on his hands. As much as I don't want to believe it, it's getting harder to deny what the most likely cause of this is. He's having a relapse. The sickness he overcame a couple of months ago, it's returning. It was nothing short of a miracle that he survived it the first time. What are the odds that he would be so lucky again? I think I already know the answer to that, but it's not something I want to think about at the moment. Fortunately, I'm given a distraction from my thoughts when Frederick returns with a healer in tow.

I turn to see who it is, and it's all I can do to keep my jaw from dropping open. It's Libra. Well fuck. I suppose I should be relieved to see him. After all, he's the only known person in history to help someone survive what Henry's been through. He is by far the most qualified person to be handling this situation. It's not that I'm ungrateful to have him here; I just don't want to deal with the awkwardness that's sure to ensue between us.

Apparently oblivious to the sudden tension in here, Frederick wishes us luck and now leaves. Libra hurries past him to Henry's bedside, without so much as a glance in my direction. I think most people would be mortified by this gruesome sight, but the priest seems unfazed as he sets his medical bag down and gets to work. He starts by checking Henry's pulse and pupil response, as I'd expect anyone to. What he does next though shocks me. I've always taken Libra to be one who hates getting dirty; after all, he's always immaculately clean. However, he doesn't hesitate for even a second before he bends down and places an ear on Henry's blood-soaked chest. He lingers down there for a moment before standing upright again, one side of his head now smeared with blood. Seeming not to notice this, he begins feeling different spots on Henry's throat.

I start to wonder if he's even going to acknowledge me, and it's just as I think this that he looks up at me and says, "Get a towel." There is no "Could you please" or "If you don't mind" like he would normally add. It's just a simple, straightforward demand that fills me with a sense of urgency.

I grab a large towel from an open crate nearby, and as I return, Libra gestures for me to come over to his side of the cot. He has me stand beside him, right by Henry's head as he rolls him onto his side, facing toward us.

"What-" I start to ask him what I'm supposed to do, but he cuts me off.

"He's barely breathing. I need you to hold the towel under his face, and keep it folded."

Though I don't understand why, I do as I'm told, and Libra wastes no time on his part. He uses a matchstick to light a bundle of herbs that I now notice is in his hand.

"Don't breathe this in."

I realize what he's referring to when he blows out the flame on the end of the bundle, causing it to smolder and smoke. He lowers the herbs down in front of Henry's nose, and gently pries his mouth open. I hold my breath to avoid inhaling the smoke as I tighten my grip on the towel, bracing myself, though for what I'm not sure. After a couple seconds Henry's chest convulses slightly, and Libra pulls the herb bundle away, snuffing it out in a small wooden dish. Henry makes another jerking movement, this time letting out a weak and raspy cough. Libra picks up his bag and moves swiftly to the other side of the cot. He tilts Henry's head back a bit, and places a hand on his shoulder to keep him on his side as he coughs some more.

The way he's moving, he almost looks like he's waking up, but I realize this isn't the case. Save for his convulsing chest, Henry's body is completely limp, meaning he's still asleep and the coughing is purely from reflex. The cot begins to shake as His coughs grow more and more forceful, and now it happens. I learn what the towel is meant for when it gets sprayed with blood. Henry's gasping for breath, but his coughing doesn't cease, and neither does the expulsion of blood from his lungs.

Keeping one hand on his shoulder, Libra moves the other one to his back and begins rubbing it up and down. His face is the picture of calm as he watches the stain on the towel grow larger and darker. This seems strange to me. Even my brow is furrowed in concern and mild horror at what I'm seeing, yet Libra doesn't so much as flinch. Now it dawns on me that this is nothing new to him. He cared for Henry throughout his entire illness before, and has surely dealt with countless situations like this one. His calmness just serves to remind me that Henry really is in the best of hands. After a couple of agonizing minutes, His coughs grow drier and weaker, until finally they cease. Libra rolls him on his back again, and places an ear to his chest once more.

When he stands upright this time, he sighs in apparent relief. "He's breathing much better now. Thank you for your help. I can handle things from here."

He turns his attention back to Henry, checking his pulse again. I think he expects me to leave, but I don't. It's not that I don't want to. I would love nothing more than to escape this painfully awkward situation... except to resolve it. I'll admit to myself now that I've been having doubts about my plan to blackmail Libra, and now I'm certain that I've made a terrible mistake. I wish I could take back everything that I said to him earlier, but I can't. It's too late for that. The only thing I can do now is try to make amends, and humbly ask for forgiveness. Ugh, the very thought makes me want to throw up. I'm not in the habit of apologizing. I've made a goddamned lifestyle out of avoiding that very thing. It's the last thing I want to do... but also the first thing I need to do.

I open my mouth to say the words, but my voice fails me and I end up standing here in awkward silence, holding a bloody towel and looking like an idiot.

Libra lifts his gaze to meet mine again. He raises an eyebrow, looking confused. "You may go now."

I think about doing it. It would be all too easy to just walk away right now and save us both from the cringe-fest that is sure to be my pathetic attempt at an apology, but I can't. Since I can't bring myself to say the words either, I decide to buy myself a little more time.

"I- I want to help."

He stares at me for a moment, seeming to consider my statement. "...Very well. I suppose I could use a pail of water and a rag."

I give a single nod, and walk away without another word. When I return a bit later with the requested items, I see that Libra has propped Henry's legs up on a spare pillow. He's also removed his soiled shirt, and is bent over him inspecting the scar on his lower left side. That whole area is stained purple by a big, dark bruise that Libra points to as I approach.

"Do you know anything about this?"

I'm not sure exactly what this question is implying. Does he think that I've seen Henry shirtless recently? Is it because we spend so much time together that he thinks we're... a couple? Probably not. I remind myself that this is Libra I'm talking to. He's got to be the least presumptuous person I know, and his questioning me is solely out of concern for Henry.

I decide to stop analyzing the question, and answer it instead. "No, nothing." I hold up the bucket and rag. "I assume you want to clean him up with these?"

He nods. "Yes, you can set them-"

"It's okay." I hold up a hand to stop him from coming over here. "I'll do it. You just tend to his wound."

Libra looks surprised, but he doesn't argue. Instead he turns to get something from his bag. I set the bucket on the ground, and submerge the rag in cool water. I start with Henry's face, which is the bloodiest. The water's already turning red before I finish with that. Libra is spreading some kind of salve on his bruise. It's different from the one he used on my leg before. This stuff is a yellowish color, and it smells completely different, though equally intense. As I move on to washing Henry's neck and chest, he puts away the salve and begins crushing some herbs in a stone bowl. We've been working in silence up until this moment, when I recall something that happened at Fort Steiger, something relevant to this situation.

I clear my throat. "There's uh, something I think you should know, about Henry that is."

Libra ceases his herb-crushing and looks up at me. "What is it?"

"The other day, he came to me and said that he was bleeding."

He sets the bowl down, his brow creased with worry. "From where?"

I shake my head. "He didn't specify. I just know that it was in his pants, because he was asking about my menstrual pads."

Libra says nothing. He looks at Henry, his expression concerned, but not surprised. Does that mean this has happened before? Now that I think about it, I guess I'd be more surprised if it hadn't.

He looks at me again. "Is that the only issue he's had?"

I shrug. "It's the only one he's told me about, besides feeling nauseous I guess."

Libra sighs. "Thank you for telling me."

I give a nod of acknowledgement, and we both get back to work... and back to not talking. I normally don't mind silence one bit, but after a couple of minutes this one becomes agonizing. I don't know if Libra plans to say anything else or if he's waiting for me to. He seems totally focused on what he's doing, and his expression is neutral so I can't tell if he's thinking the same thing I am now, which is that you could cut the tension in here with a dull knife. I hate this, not knowing what to say, or if I should even speak at all. I feel like anything I could say right now would somehow make things worse, but could anything really be worse than this? I just need to apologize. It seems so simple... so why am I finding it so hard?

I start cleaning Henry's hands as Libra folds a thin cloth over the crushed herbs and lays it on top of the salve. We're both almost finished, and when we are I know that he's going to ask me to leave again, and then my chance will be gone. I can't let that happen. I have to do this now.

I clear my throat, but he pretends not to notice. I go on to speak anyway. "Libra, about earlier..."

He starts digging through his bag again, looking anywhere but at me.

I force myself to keep talking, despite his lack of attention. "I- I shouldn't have threatened you like I did. That was a shitty thing to do, and I realize that now. Henry is... my friend, and he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so I owe you a debt. I wasn't thinking about that when I came to you before. I was just so focused on what I wanted to get from you that I forgot what you've already done for me."

Libra spreads some adhesive on the edges of a square bandage, still refusing to make eye contact with me. I underestimated how hard this would be. I think I'd rather face off against a deadly opponent in battle than to keep talking right now. At least then I'd know what the other person is thinking, but this... This is torture.

However, I remind myself that it's necessary torture, and so I continue. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I'm not going to go through with my threat. I wish I hadn't made it in the first place."

I wait for him to respond, to look at me, to give any indication that he even heard what I said. He does none of these things. He continues to ignore me as he sets the bandage on top of the herbs and the salve, pressing the sticky edges to Henry's pale skin. Maybe I should just leave now. That seems to be what he wants me to do. I start to turn away, and this is when Libra at last looks up at me. The look in his eyes is impossible to read. He doesn't seem angry, which I think is a good sign. However, he doesn't seem happy either. His expression is just... deep. That's the only word I can think of to describe it.

He stares at me with this intense gaze for a minute, as if trying to discern my sincerity. Finally, he says, "I forgive you, and I pray that the gods will see fit to do the same."

I don't know if he actually means that, or if he just thinks he has to say it because he's a priest and he feels obligated to be forgiving. I guess if he isn't sincere, I at least hope he knows that I am. Now that I've gotten that ordeal over with, I no longer have a reason to stay here; so when Libra tells me once again that I'm free to leave, I do. I go back to my tent to try and sleep for what's left of the night.

Sleep, as it turns out, doesn't come easily. I'm worried about Henry. There's no doubt in my mind that he would've been dead by morning if not for Frederick and his nightly head-count. I'll never make fun of him for that again. There's still no guarantee that Henry will survive this, but if he's got any chance at all it's thanks to Libra. I feel so bad now about being so cruel to him earlier. Even if it means I have to come up with a new plan to break up Robin and Vaike, at least I can have peace of mind knowing that I made the right choice. And this is my last thought, before I finally drift off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I do intend to update it soon, this work is on a momentary hiatus.


End file.
